Be Mine!
by CappuchinoLatte49
Summary: Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Donghae, etc. Pairing : Kyusung Genre : Sad romance, Yaoi "Cintaku yang kau pandang jijik adalah sebuah ketulusan yang tidak ternilai. Dan aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan menyadarinya."
1. Chapter 1

**Main cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung**

 **Other cast : Jong Jin, Donghae, etc**

 **Genre : hurt/comfort, sad romance, friendship, family**

 **Length : chaptered**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning**

 **Alur cepat, typo bertebaran, konflik sederhana, dan isi cerita yang nggak rame!**

 **Disclaimer : Kyuhyun and Yesung are belong to KYS! XD**

 **Hello guys! Lemme give yall a new FF.**

 **FF ini dibuat berdasarkan request dari Diani. Katanya pengen cerita yang nyiksa Mommy. Wkwkwk... meski aku kagak jago bikin kek begituan tapi aku usahain juga dan hasilnya seperti ini.**

 **Weird! I know.**

 **But Guys, bagi kalian yang udah terlanjur baca, harap review ya. Cara reviewnya gampang kok. Tinggal isi kolom nama id kalian lalu tulis komentar di kolom review yang tersedia. And done! Kalau review kalian belum muncul, mungkin masih loading.**

 **Aku sangat berharap FF ini mendapat respon yang cukup baik. Please!**

 **Jadi para siders, IT'S TIME TO SHOW YOUR TINT(?)! I beg ;(**

BE MINE!

...

Namja manis itu melangkahkan kakinya girang di sebuah halaman yang terbilang cukup luas. Halaman rumah yang dipenuhi dengan taman yang terdapat berbagai macam bunga. Tak lupa sebuah air mancur di tengah salah satu taman itu sebagai pelengkap keindahan pemandangan tersebut.

Kim Yesung. Nama namja manis yang selalu menyambut hari-harinya dengan penuh keceriaan. Ia adalah sosok yang sangat lembut dan penyayang. Wajah manisnya tak pernah luput dari senyuman tulus setiap harinya. Tak heran banyak yang menyukainya. Tapi dari sekian banyak orang yang ia kenal, hanya satu orang yang membencinya.

Cho Kyuhyun. Namja tampan bertampang arogan yang merupakan pewaris tunggal perusahaan Ayahnya. Namja yang memiliki ciri fisik berkulit putih pucat itu kini tengah memegang jabatan sebagai direktur di anak perusahaan sang Ayah. Perusahaan yang berdiri di bidang mesin otomotif itu lahir semenjak satu tahun yang lalu. Dan sejak satu tahun yang lalu itu hidup baru Kyuhyun dimulai dengan kehadiran sesosok namja manis dan menggemaskan. Tapi tidak di matanya.

Dan namja yang tak lain bernama Kim Yesung itu sendiri berstatus sebagai tunangannya. Yah, tunangan yang dianggap oleh dua pihak keluarga, tapi tidak dianggap oleh namja tampan tersebut.

Alasannya sederhana saja, namja bermarga Cho itu tidak mau menikah dengan sesama jenis. Hal yang sangat tabu di negara ginseng tersebut. Dan meskipun pernikahan sesama jenis itu sudah menjadi hal yang wajar, namun tetap saja namja Cho ini akan menolak mentah-mentah. Dan ia sangat merutuki alasan diadakannya hubungan ini. Menurutnya ini adalah alasan yang konyol. Mendiang kakeknya telah berjanji pada seorang sahabat untuk kelak menikahkan cucu mereka tidak peduli jika cucu mereka adalah sesama jenis. Janji yang mereka buat adalah hal mutlak yang tidak dapat diganggu gugat bahkan ketika sepasang sahabat itu telah meninggalkan dunia ini.

...

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu kayu eboni berwarna hitam pekat. Tanpa mengetuk, ia memasuki rumah mewah itu mengambil langkah santai dan riang seperti biasa. Kedua tangan mungilnya masih setia menjinjing dua buah bungkusan makanan yang hendak ia suguhkan pada calon keluarga barunya.

"Annyeong haseyo abeonim." Sapa Yesung dengan kedua mata sipit yang membentuk bulan sabit. Sebuah tanda bahwa namja manis itu tengah menyunggingkan senyuman lebar pada calon Ayah mertua.

"Ah, Yesung-ah. Illiwa!" Tuan besar Cho yang bernama lengkap Cho Suk Jin itu melipat koran yang tengah ia baca. Benda tersebut ia simpan di atas meja di hadapannya. Namja paruh baya itu tersenyum hangat akan kehadiran calon menantunya.

"Kali ini makanan apa yang kau bawa hm?"

"Makanan yang sama seperti kemarin, abeonim." Yesung baru saja mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi samping Cho Suk Jin. "Aku tidak sempat berbelanja, makanya aku hanya bisa memasak makanan seperti kemarin." Tuturnya dengan senyuman yang masih mengembang.

"Yesung-ah, kau sudah sangat sering berbuat seperti ini, bahkan setiap hari." Suk Jin mulai membuka satu per satu kemasan makanan itu. "Apa kau tidak lelah hm?"

"Aniya. Aku bahkan sangat senang melakukannya."

"Kau memang anak yang baik." Suk Jin menepuk lembut pipi chubby Yesung.

"Umm, anu, apa Kyuhyun belum kembali?" Tanya Yesung ragu.

Sedikit info, seperti biasa setiap paginya Kyuhyun melakukan aktivitas joging dengan mengelilingi kawasan komplek rumahnya.

"Ajik." (Belum) Suk Jin kembali bersandar dengan memsang tampang lelahnya, "anak itu, sepertinya aku harus lebih keras padanya."

Ucapan Suk Jin barusan membuat Yesung menatapnya.

"Ye?"

Suk Jin balas menatap calon menantu manisnya.

"Yesung-ah," Suk Jin meraih tangan mungil Yesung, "kuharap kau tetap sabar akan sifat dan tabiat anakku. Aku berjanji padamu, aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu."

"Abeonim." Yesung membalas genggaman tangan Suk Jin, "kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dan tolong biarkan dia, jangan terlalu keras padanya. Abeonim percaya padaku 'kan?"

"Mulon, (Tentu saja) aku sangat percaya padamu. Tapi aku tidak tega melihatmu menderita seperti ini Yesung-ah."

"Abeonim terlalu berlebihan." Yesung kembali tersenyum lebar. "Siapa bilang aku menderita? Aku baik-baik saja."

Suk Jin hanya terdiam mengamati wajah Yesung. Dan ia dapat menangkap sedikit kelelahan dalam wajah manis itu.

"Abeonim, aku harus pergi kuliah. Tolong sampaikan salamku pada Kyuhyun." Yesung bangkit dari duduknya.

"Berhati-hatilah."

Kalimat terakhir Suk Jin mengantarkan kepergian Yesung dari hadapannya.

...

"Masih belum menyerah?"

Yesung terhentak kaget saat keluar dari pintu rumah megah itu, ia mendapati sosok tampan yang tengah bersandar pada dinding luar. Sosok bertubuh tinggi itu mengenakan setelan baju olahraga yang terlihat santai namun meninggalkan kesan keren(?) di mata Yesung. Membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat pujaan hatinya di pagi hari.

"Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun masih enggan menoleh.

"Sudah satu tahun," ucapnya membuat Yesung menunggu kalimat selanjutnya, "apa kau tidak lelah?"

Yesung tersenyum lembut.

"Aniya. Aku senang melakukannya." Meski Kyuhyun tidak melihat secara langsung senyuman manis itu, tapi dia tahu bahwa Yesung tengah tersenyum. Ia dapat menangkapnya dengan ekor matanya.

"Kau tahu bukan, yang kau lakukan percuma saja. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah mengakuimu sebagai tunanganku." Kyuhyun menoleh menatap sepasang manik hitam itu. "Terlebih sebagai calon pendamping hidupku." Kedua pasang obsidian itu beradu cukup lama. Namun tatapan yang diberikan Kyuhyun adalah tatapan tajam dan ancaman agar Yesung berhenti mengganggu hidupnya.

"Masuklah!" Sesaat kemudian Yesung memecah keheningan. "Aku membawakan makanan kesukaanmu, seperti biasa, tidak ada sayuran di dalamnya." Suara baritone yang penuh semangat meski lawan bicaranya enggan menunjukkan ketertarikan.

"Istirahatlah sebentar lalu makanlah. Jangan pergi ke kantor dengan perut kosong!"

"Berhenti bersikap peduli padaku! Itu hanya membuatku semakin membencimu." Tatapan Kyuhyun semakin tajam. Seolah berhasil menusuk hingga ke ulu hati si manis. Tak dipungkiri, kini Yesung merasa sakit di bagian dada kirinya. Sesak seperti biasa saat Kyuhyun memperlakukannya seperti ini. Bahkan lebih.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti. Karena aku menci..."

BRAAKK

Kyuhyun memukul pintu rumahnya yang sempat Yesung tutup saat keluar tadi.

"Jangan pernah membicarakan soal cinta di hadapanku. Itu menjijikan. Bahkan lebih menjijikan dari sampah."

Deg

Yesung yang saat itu menutup matanya karena terkejut dengan sikap Kyuhyun tadi, hanya bisa menelan rasa sakit di dadanya yang semakin menggerogoti hatinya.

"Sekarang pergilah! Dan jangan pernah kembali lagi meskipun abeoji memintamu datang." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan napas tersengal. Saat ini hati dan pikirannya tengah dikendalikan oleh emosinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak bisa." Yesung kembali menatap caramel yang disukainya. Jawabannya barusan membuat emosi Kyuhyun semakin memuncak.

Gyut

Kyuhyun meraih kerah mantel Yesung kasar, lalu tanpa ragu ia membiarkan punggung Yesung menghantam dinding yang berdiri kokoh di dekat mereka.

"Akh!" Rintih Yesung tertahan.

"Jangan membuatku melakukan hal yang bahkan tidak akan pernah bisa kau bayangkan sebelumnya!" Kyuyun menekankan ucapan di setiap katanya. "Wajah tak berdosamu membuatku muak!"

"Kau boleh membenciku, kau boleh menghinaku atau memukulku. Tapi..."

Kyuhyun semakin menghimpit pundak Yesung membuat sang empunya sedikit meringis kesakitan. Kyuhyun bermaksud untuk membuat Yesung menghentikan ucapannya, namun sepertinya Yesung tidak peduli.

"...tapi jangan memintaku menjauhimu. Karena aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Kau sudah gila!"

"Ya, aku memang sudah gila. Aku terlalu mencintaimu Kyuhyun-ssi."

Syut

Kyuhyun melepas kasar tubuh Yesung. Sesaat kemudian ia menghela napasnya kasar.

"Seumur hidupku, aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa aku akan bertemu namja menjijikan sepertimu."

Lagi-lagi Yesung harus menelan kesakitannya.

Tanpa berucap lagi Kyuhyun segera memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah lebar. Ia membanting pintu rumahnya keras sehingga membuat Yesung terlonjak kaget.

"Terserah apa katamu Kyuhyun-ssi, cintaku yang kau pandang dengan tatapan jijik, adalah sebuah ketulusan yang tidak ternilai." Yesung tersenyum miris. "Dan suatu saat nanti, kau akan menyadarinya." Yesung menyembunyikan sepasang manik hitamnya sejenak. Menghirup udara pagi sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menutupi kesakitan yang menyerang hatinya. Setidaknya udara pagi ini sangat nyaman masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Hal itu membuat rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang. Bahkan air mata yang tadi hendak keluar berhasil ia simpan kembali.

…

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah datang?" Suk Jin menangkap sosok anak semata wayangnya di dapur yang saat itu tengah mengambil segelas air dan meneguknya. "Bersihkan dirimu dan segeralah sarapan, seperti biasa Yesung membawakan makanan untukmu."

Kyuhyun menatap nyalang pada sekumpulan makanan yang sudah tertata rapi di meja makan. Emosinya kembali naik saat mengingat suara baritone yang beberapa menit lalu melayangkan sikap kepedulian padanya.

Kyuhyun meraih salah satu makanan tersebut membuat Suk Jin berharap-harap cemas. Suk Jin berharap Kyuhyun akan duduk di kursi dan memakan makanan itu. Tapi apa yang ia lihat tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Kyuhyun membuang makanan itu ke tempat sampah.

"CHO KYUHYUN!" Teriak Suk Jin marah. "Kau benar-benar tak berperasaan!"

Plaak

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi kanannya. Hal itu jelas membuat Kyuhyun semakin emosi. Ia hempaskan semua isi meja makan itu tanpa sedikitpun memikirkan kerja keras Yesung yang membuatnya dengan tulus dan penuh cinta.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGAKUI HUBUNGAN MENJIJIKAN INI!" Setelah mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya, Kyuhyun mengambil langkah lebar meninggalkan Suk Jin yang memejamkan matanya erat menahan emosi. Ia mengambil napas panjang berusaha mengontrol amarahnya. Ia pun hanya bisa terduduk di salah satu kursi meja makan itu.

"Shin Min-ah, seandainya kau masih hidup." Gumamnya terdengar miris. Sungguh saat ini ia membutuhkan sosok istri yang telah meninggalkan dirinya dan seorang anak tunggal hasil buah cinta mereka.

...

Keesokkan harinya Yesung kembali mengunjungi rumah Kyuhyun. Bagaikan sebatang pohon yang kokoh berdiri meskipun diterpa badai sekalipun, ia masih tetap bertahan dengan cacian yang Kyuhyun tujukan padanya. Meski rasa sakit itu semakin kuat menghantam dadanya, namun rasa cintanya yang tulus mampu membuatnya masih tersenyum.

"Kau berangkat pagi sekali, apa pekerjaanmu sangat banyak?" Tanya Yesung yang masih mendapat respon dingin dari Kyuhyun. "Apa perlu aku ikut denganmu dan membantumu? Aku sangat mengerti soal mesin otomotif. Mungkin kau akan butuh bantuanku." Yesung terus mengoceh di hadapan Kyuhyun yang sibuk memasukkan files ke dalam tas kerjanya. Dan pagi itu Suk Jin sudah tak ada di rumah. Sama halnya seperti Kyuhyun, Suk Jin harus mengurus beberapa hal di perusahaannya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau belum sarapan 'kan? Makanlah sebelum berangkat..." ucapan Yesung terhenti saat Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan Yesung yang masih semangat mengoceh. Tanpa perasaan bersalah, Yesung mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, aku akan menyiapkan sarapannya. Tungguhlah sebentar." Yesung segera berlari ke dapur rumah Kyuhyun menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang empunya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Yesung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk memakai sepatunya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, ini makanlah. Kau tidak bisa membiarkan perutmu kosong."

Kyuhyun masih membisu. Bertingkah seolah Yesung tidak ada.

"Hmm~ apa perlu aku suapi?" Gurau Yesung bersamaan dengan selesainya kegiatan Kyuhyun memakai sepatu kerjanya. Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan secara refleks Yesung pun ikut bangkit masih sembari memegang sepiring sajian sarapan bagi namja pujaannya. Dan sialnya kaki Yesung sedikit terkilir, akibatnya makanan penuh bumbu itu tumpah mengenai kemeja kerja Kyuhyun yang memang belum dibalut dengan jas hitam.

"Ya Tuhan..." ucap Kyuhyun panik seraya memandangi kemeja putihnya. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Teriaknya marah.

"Maaf Kyuhyun-ssi, aku tidak sengaja..." Yesung yang juga panik, hendak menyentuh kemeja Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun menepis tangan mungil itu kasar, membuat Yesung sedikit kesakitan.

"SUDAH KUBILANG PERGILAH DARI KEHIDUPANKU APA KAU TULI?"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin jauh darimu..." suara Yesung terdengar bergetar.

"HENTIKAN OMONG KOSONGMU! BERHENTILAH BERHARAP BAHWA AKU AKAN MEMBALAS PERASAAN BODOHMU!" Kyuhyun menunjuk-nunjuk dada Yesung dengan telunjuknya kasar. Jelas saja hal itu menyakiti Yesung.

Mereka terdiam sejenak menciptakan keheningan yang begitu kentara. Bahkan Yesung seolah dapat mendengar detak jantungnya yang tengah bertalu cepat ketakutan. Pasalnya selama setahun ini baru sekarang ia membuat Kyuhyun semarah itu.

"Enyahlah dari kehidupanku! Keberadaanmu bahkan membuatku sulit bernapas."

"Jebal, jangan larang aku untuk menemuimu." Yesung menatap memohon pada namja yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Aku tidak bisa jika sehari saja tidak melihat wajahmu."

"Dasar namja gila." Desis Kyuhyun. Lantas ia pun berbalik ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian.

...

AUTOGYU COMPANY

Dalam ruangan mewah yang didesign khusus untuk sang direktur, Kyuhyun tengah memijat kepalanya yang akhir-akhir ini terasa sakit akibat kehadiran namja yang benar-benar mengganggu hidupnya.

Sungguh ia hanya ingin terbebas dari ikatan konyol itu. Perjodohan yang berdasarkan keinginan sesepuh mereka tanpa memikirkan perasaannya sebagai pihak yang tersakiti. Ia tidak ingin menjadi gay karena alasan konyol tersebut.

"Kyu..."

Kyuhyun tersentak saat sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Hae-ah." Kyuhyun mendesah pelan seraya menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi kebanggaannya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab saat aku mengetuk pintu?" Donghae yang merupakan tangan kanan Kyuhyun dan juga merangkap sebagai sahabatnya, tampak mengkhawatirkan namja yang kini memejamkan matanya seraya mendongak, menampakkan kelelahan yang sangat kentara di raut tampan tersebut.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Yesung?" Tanya Donghae hati-hati seraya duduk di kursi yang tersedia di depan meja Kyuhyun. Ia sudah mengetahui permasalahan yang dialami Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah jangan bicarakan namja itu." Kyuhyun kembali duduk dengan tegak, "ada apa?" Tanyanya kemudian akan maksud kedatangan Donghae.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku telah mendapatkan seseorang yang bersedia melakukan merger dengan perusahaan kita."

"Jinjja?" Tanya Kyuhyun seolah tidak menunjukkan minatnya. Namun Donghae yang mengerti hanya mendesah pelan.

"Kudengar direktur perusahaan ini baru tiba dari New York tadi malam. Dan ia belum mempunyai waktu untuk bertemu." Donghae memberi jeda pada ucapannya saat melihat tatapan kosong Kyuhyun yang saat itu tengah memainkan miniatur mobil di atas mejanya. "Tapi aku sudah memberikan nomorku pada managernya. Kurasa kita hanya tinggal menunggu mereka menghubungi kita."

"Geurae." Kyuhyun kembali bersandar.

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hm~" hanya suara tenggorokkan sebagai jawabannya.

"Kyu, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Donghae menghela napas pelan.

"Sebenarnya kau sedang memikirkan cara untuk menyingkirkan Yesung, atau kau sedang melawan perasaanmu sendiri?"

"Apa maksud ucapanmu?" Kyuhyun menatap intens pada sahabatnya. Meski ia tahu maksud Donghae namun ia tetap bertanya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sesungguhnya pada namja itu?"

"Tch, kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu? Bukankah semua sudah jelas?" Kyuhyun lebih memilih bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju jendela besar yang memperlihatkan jalanan kota Gangnam yang tampak seperti sebuah miniatur dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Selama ini dia berusaha mendapatkan cintamu, apa sedikitpun kau tidak merasa simpatik padanya?"

"Dwaesseo!" (Jangan bicara lagi)

Namun sepertinya Donghae tidak mempedulikan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tidak berniat membuka hatimu untuknya? Dia namja yang baik, kurasa dia tulus dengan perasaannya."

"Jika tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, lebih baik pergilah!" Ucap Kyuhyun ketus.

Donghae bangkit dari duduknya.

"Pikirkan lagi, Kyu. Sudah setahun, waktu yang cukup lama untuk namja itu bertahan. Jika kau memang mempunyai sedikitnya rasa simpatik pada namja itu, lebih baik kau utarakan. Jangan sampai kau menyesal jika pada akhirnya namja itu menyerah untuk mendapatkan cintamu. Kurasa nanti kau yang akan merasa kehilangan."

"Donghae-ah..." Kyuhyun berbalik menatap sendu pada sahabatnya. "Jebal, aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Pergilah." Pinta Kyuhyun yang akhirnya dipenuhi Donghae.

Sepeninggal Donghae, Kyuhyun kembali menatap jalanan kecil di balik jendela besar itu.

 _"Tidak! Tidak mungkin aku mempunyai rasa simpatik pada namja itu. Aku bukan seorang gay."_ Tegas Kyuhyun dalam batinnya.

...

Entah untuk berapa lama lagi namja manis bertubuh ramping itu mengurung dirinya di kamar. Hal yang jelas mengundang rasa heran dan cemas bagi Ibu kandungnya. Semenjak tadi pagi, Yesung tidak mau keluar dari kamar setelah pulang dari rumah Kyuhyun. Akibatnya ia harus membolos kuliah hari ini.

"Yesung-ah, turun dan makanlah sesuatu. Eomma tidak ingin kau sakit. Eoh? Jebal." Nyonya Kim yang bernama lengkap Kim Hyo Jin itu berteriak lembut dari luar kamar anak sulungnya.

"Eomma, biarkan saja dulu. Nanti juga kalau lapar hyung akan keluar." Tiba-tiba sosok si bungsu muncul mengagetkan Hyo Jin.

"Hhh... arra." Hyo Jin meninggalkan Jong Jin, anak bungsunya tersebut yang berdiri di hadapan pintu kamar Yesung.

"Hyung!" Seru Jong Jin. "Jika kau tidak keluar sekarang, akan kupastikan pudding caramel milikmu masuk ke dalam perutku."

5 detik kemudian.

Cklek

"Yak kau curang eoh!" Yesung menampakkan dirinya di balik pintu kamar. "Jangan pernah berani menyentuh pudding-ku."

Tanpa berucap, Jong Jin menarik tubuh hyungnya dan menggiring langkah hyungnya tersebut ke meja makan.

"Anja!" Jong Jin mendudukkan paksa hyungnya yang bertubuh sedikit lebih kecil darinya. Lantas Jong Jin pun segera menyiapkan makanan untuk Yesung.

"Jangan siksa dirimu karena namja itu!" Ucap Jong Jin sedetik setelah menyimpan piring berisi makan siang untuk hyungnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Yesung.

"Aku tidak menyiksa diriku." Yesung meraih sendok dan mulai mengaduk makanannya. "Aku hanya sedang merutuki sikapku pagi ini yang membuatnya sangat marah." Yesung mulai menyuapi mulutnya dengan makanan tersebut.

"Entah kenapa, seiring berjalannya waktu, aku berpikir untuk menarik ucapanku kembali."

"Ucapan yang mana?" Tanya Yesung sedikit tidak jelas karena tengah mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya.

"Aku sangat merestui perjodohan kalian."

"..." Yesung terdiam.

"Kurasa mulai sekarang aku mulai menolak perjodohan ini."

"Jong Jin-ah..."

"Aku benci melihatmu tersakiti." Jong Jin segera bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Yesung yang mengunyah makanannya perlahan.

...

Keesokkan paginya rutinitas Yesung masih sama seperti pagi sebelumnya. Ia kembali mengantarkan makanan ke kediaman keluarga Cho. Dan pagi ini ia sedikit terlambat karena sebelumnya ia harus berdebat dengan Jong Jin yang melarangnya pergi.

Alhasil Yesung pun harus berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun yang saat itu tengah melakukan aktivitas paginya.

Yesung tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang tidak jauh darinya. Dengan cepat Yesung mengambil langkah lebar mendekati Kyuhyun yang belum menyadari keberadaannya.

"Annyeongi hasimnika." Sapa Yesung tiba-tiba yang muncul begitu saja di hadapan Kyuhyun. Sontak Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan jogingnya dan menatap tidak suka pada sosok manis di depannya. Dan meski Yesung menyadari tatapan itu, ia masih tersenyum.

"Kyuhyun-ssi kebetulan sekali kita..."

Kyuhyun melenggang melewati tubuh Yesung yang mematung sejenak. Namja tampan itu kembali melakukan aktivitasnya. Dan ia sangat tahu bahwa Yesung mengekori dari belakang.

"Kyuhyun-ssi kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini. Pagi ini aku sedikit terlambat, ini semua karena ulah Jong Jin." Yesung terkekeh dalam ucapannya. Ia melangkah cepat menyetarakan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, bisakah lain kali kita pergi joging bersama? Kurasa akan sangat menyenangkan."

Kyuhyun tidak merespon. Ia berusaha menulikan pendengarannya dari suara baritone itu.

"Udara pagi ini cerah seperti biasa. Kau pasti sangat menikmati olahragamu." Yesung menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun dari samping yang terlihat sempurna di matanya. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali memiliki namja itu seutuhnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, sesekali mampirlah ke rumahku, eomma dan appa selalu menanyakanmu."

Sepertinya kesabaran Kyuhyun mulai habis. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang tampak kesal.

"Eomma akan memasakkanmu makanan yang lebih enak dari masakanku. Kau pasti akan ketagihan." Yesung masih berusaha menyamai langkahnya dengan kaki panjang itu.

"Ah, benar juga. Selama ini aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana komentarmu tentang masakanku. Apa kau mau memberitahuku sekarang?"

Bagai sebuah serangan yang datang secara tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Yesung ke dinding yang terdapat di sepanjang jalan sepi tersebut sehingga punggungnya lagi-lagi harus menghantam benda keras itu.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mendapat komentar dariku karena aku tidak pernah memakan makanan sampah itu!" Kyuhyun yang menekan leher Yesung dengan lengan besarnya, menatap tajam sepasang manik hitam itu.

"Sekarang katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu enyah dari hidupku?"

"Kyuhyun-ssi, sudah kubilang bukan, aku tidak akan...akh!" Yesung merintih saat Kyuhyun semakin menekan lehernya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Harta?"

"Kyuhyun-ssi, aku tidak serendah itu." Ucap Yesung susah payah.

"Ya, kau memang tidak serendah itu, tapi lebih rendah dari itu!"

"Aniya. Akh!" Lagi-lagi lengan besar Kyuhyun menekan leher Yesung. "Appo..."

"Oh, atau mungkin aku harus mencumbuimu baru setelah itu kau akan pergi dari hidupku huh?"

"Mwo?"

"Tch, jangan bertampang sok suci! Namja tidak tahu diri!"

"Kyuhyun-ssi jebal jangan berpikiran seperti itu." Yesung mulai hendak menitikkan air matanya. Sungguh rasanya sakit saat orang yang kita cintai memandang kita serendah itu.

"Katakan saja padaku kapan dan dimana kita akan melakukannya! Aku siap! Asalkan kau enyah dari hidupku!"

"Jebal!" Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan cintamu. Apa itu salah?"

Gyut

Tanpa berucap Kyuhyun menarik paksa tangan mungil Yesung sehingga bungkusan makanan dalam genggaman Yesung harus terjatuh.

"Makanannya... Kyuhyun-ssi..." Yesung berjalan terpaksa sembari menoleh sesekali ke arah makanan yang tergeletak di jalanan itu. Ia tidak bisa melepaskan cengkraman kuat tangan Kyuhyun.

Rumah Kyuhyun hanya tinggal beberapa meter saja dari tempat tadi. Dan saat ini mereka sudah sampai di rumah megah tersebut.

Seperti halnya kemarin, Cho Suk Jin berangkat ke perusahaannya lebih awal. Dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa tidak ada penghalang baginya untuk melakukan sesuatu pada namja manis yang masih dalam cengkramannya.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh Yesung ke lantai kamarnya kasar. Sedetik kemudian ia pun mengunci pintu kamarnya untuk menghindari para maid yang hendak menghampirinya karena telah memperlakukan Yesung secara kasar.

"Kyuhyun-ssi kenapa kau..."

Kyuhyun kembali menarik paksa tubuh Yesung dan sedikit menggusurnya menuju tempat tidur.

"Akh, Kyuhyun jebal!" Ucap Yesung panik dan kesakitan.

Setelah berhasil menaruh paksa tubuh mungil tersebut, Kyuhyun segera mengunci tubuh itu dengan tubuh besarnya.

"Andwae!" Yesung membelalakan matanya, ia tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui niat Kyuhyun. "Bukan ini yang kuinginkan sungguh!" Ucapnya panik.

Gyut

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Yesung. Mengunci pergerakkannya yang sempat meronta. Kyuhyun menatap tajam kedua obsidian di bawahnya yang mulai mengalirkan liquids bening.

"Jebal Kyuhyun-ssi..."

Kyuhyun tidak sedikitpun berniat bersuara. Dengan gerak cepat ia hendak membungkam bibir tipis Yesung dengan bibirnya. Namun Yesung menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri untuk menghindari sentuhan itu. Tapi emosi yang menguasai Kyuhyun membuatnya buta. Dengan liar Kyuhyun berusaha meraih bibir tipis itu dengan bibirnya. Gerakan kepala Yesung yang menghindar membuat mulut mereka bersentuhan namun Kyuhyun belum berhasil meraup benda kenyal itu. Kyuhyun semakin menekan tubuh Yesung dan semakin kuat mencengkram kedua lengan mungil itu. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun berhasil menguasai bibir Yesung. Ia melumat kasar bibir tipis itu hingga menyakiti sang empunya.

"Mmph...mmpppp..." erang Yesung kuat. Tetesan liquids bening semakin deras mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya. Kedua kakinya bergerak tidak nyaman namun Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikannya.

"Mmpppppppp!" Yesung mengunci mulutnya serapat mungkin. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun bertindak semakin jauh. Karena ia sadar ciuman ini adalah ciuman yang tidak berarti. Ini hanyalah bentuk kemarahan Kyuhyun pada dirinya.

 **TBC**

 **Kependekan yak? Hahaha biarin lah, terimain aja. (Plak)**

 **Maaf ya kalo kurang ngeFeel. Aku gak tau mesti gimana bikinnya. Aku hanya orang yang masih amatiran bikin ff yaoi. Wkwkwkwk...**

 **Review Juseyo Reader-nim...**

 **Siders, show me your comment please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Be Mine!**

 **Main cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung**

 **Other cast : Jong Jin, Donghae, etc**

 **Genre : hurt/comfort, sad romance, friendship, family**

 **Length : chaptered**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning**

 **Alur cepat, typo bertebaran, konflik SEDERHANA-PASARAN, dan isi cerita yang NGGAK RAME!**

 **Disclaimer : Kyuhyun and Yesung are belong to KYS! XD**

 **Annyeong, langsung aja nih aku bawa FF Be Mine chap 2. Sebelumnya aku sangat-sangat berterima kasih karena respon ff ini di chap awal lebih dari yang aku kira. Thanks buat kalian yang udah nyempetin review. Jeongmal gomawo, I'm serious...!**

 **Dan aku mau jawab saran dari salah satu readers dengan nama yang tertera adalah 'Guest' ... sebenernya buat italic di bahasa asing itu memang wajib sih menurutku, tapi apa daya, kalo publish ff di ffn kerepotan. Apalagi bahasa asing yang tertera bukan cuma satu/dua. Hks... jadi yang ini mohon untuk maklumi ya... :D**

 **Dan untuk dialog yang terpotong pov-nya author, jeongmal mianhae, aku gak bisa pake tanda (-) soalnya dari EYD yang aku pelajari, disitu pake tanda (...) hehehe...**

 **Tapi makasih banget lho sarannya :***

 **Untuk Megan Lim a.k.a Megga thanks buat masukannya juga, aku gak bakal bikin yang mainstream kok...wkwkwk**

 **Dan Diani selaku pe-request(?) ff ini, terima kasih banyak *pengertiannya* ya. Soal rumah Kyu yang sepi, nanti aku ramein ama maid aja dah xD /Kicked/**

 **Pokoknya buat semua thanks dah..**

 **Yosh~ langsung aja!**

 **Maaf ye, kalo ini lebih GJ dari chap awal. Maaf juga kalo feel-nya gak dapet. Aku masih belajar bikin ff kek gini. Hehehe...**

 **Dan buat readers yang baca chap 2 ini, seperti biasa tolong review ya. Cara reviewnya gak sulit kan? Gak kan ya? Buktinya kemaren bisa. Hehehe...**

 **So guys, this is it! "Be Mine!" chap 2 by me.**

 **Requested by Diani**

 **Happy read^^**

 **ATTENTION**

 **FF ini panjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang!**

 **So, prepare ur self guys!**

 **~kyusung~**

 **Be Mine!**

 **~Chap 2~**

…

"Mmph...mmpppp..." erang Yesung kuat. Tetesan liquids bening semakin deras mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya. Kedua kakinya bergerak tidak nyaman namun Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikannya.

"Mmpppppppp!" Yesung mengunci mulutnya serapat mungkin. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun bertindak semakin jauh. Karena ia sadar ciuman ini adalah ciuman yang tidak berarti. Ini hanyalah bentuk kemarahan Kyuhyun pada dirinya.

Ciuman yang berdasarkan amarah itu tentu saja tidak memberikan lumatan lembut seperti yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih lainnya. Melainkan hanya rasa sakit yang menghantam dada Yesung sehingga kini ia merasa sesak beribu kali lipat dari yang biasa ia rasakan.

Perlakuan Kyuhyun tersebut semakin kasar, terbukti dari cengkraman tangannya yang menciptakan rasa nyeri pada pergelangan tangan mungil Yesung. Bahkan Yesung sendiri merasa urat nadinya seakan hendak remuk dalam cengkraman itu. Liquids bening yang mengalir pun tidak Kyuhyun hiraukan. Segudang amarah telah membutakan hati dan pikirannya. Bahkan kini tidak satu pun kalimat yang berputar di kepalanya yang mengklaim bahwa dirinya bukanlah seorang gay.

Kyuhyun melepas ciuman itu kasar meninggalkan jejak pahit di bibir ranum Yesung. Kyuhyun bangkit dengan gerakan cepat bermaksud untuk membuka jaket yang ia kenakan saat itu. Jaket yang terlepas dalam waktu singkat tersebut membuat Yesung semakin yakin akan hal yang hendak dilakukan namja tampan pujaan hatinya tersebut.

Tidak ingin hal kotor itu terjadi, Yesung segera bangkit dengan air mata yang masih setia membasahi wajahnya. Kyuhyun pun tidak tinggal diam, tangannya mendorong kasar tubuh mungil itu sehingga terjatuh kembali ke atas tempat tidur. Dan bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tubuh Yesung, kedua tangan Kyuhyun segera bergerak untuk membuka kaos yang menutupi kulit putih tubuhnya yang selama ini belum pernah tertangkap oleh kedua manik si manis.

Lagi-lagi Yesung bangkit. Dan kini ia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan dalam benaknya.

Plaakk

Tangan mungil itu menampar pipi si namja tampan yang akhirnya gagal membuka kaos yang ia kenakan. Dan kini pergerakkan namja tersebut lenyap karena tamparan tadi. Sungguh ia merasa terkejut dengan apa yang Yesung lakukan padanya. Meskipun sisi kesadarannya yang perlahan kembali mengatakan bahwa apa yang dilakukan Yesung adalah wajar.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah si manis yang terengah dalam keadaan masih menangis. Namun tak sedikitpun ia menyimpan rasa iba saat melihat air mata itu. Tiba-tiba saja sisi keegoisannya muncul kembali menutupi kesadarannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun geram dengan caramel yang memberi tatapan mematikan pada namja manis di hadapannya.

"BUKANKAH INI YANG KAU INGINKAN?"

"AKU BUKAN NAMJA RENDAHAN YANG RELA MENUKAR PERASAANKU DENGAN HAL SEMACAM INI!"

Terkejut. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun terkejut saat mendapati amarah dalam diri Yesung. Pasalnya baru kali ini ia melihat aura hitam dari namja manis itu. Selama ini ia selalu mendapat perlakuan manis dan sopan bahkan saat ia dengan mudahnya memaki dan menyakiti hati si manis.

"Selama ini aku memang mengemis cinta darimu, tapi tak pernah sekalipun aku berpikir untuk..." Yesung memejamkan matanya erat. Tidak berani melanjutkan ucapannya yang tentu sudah Kyuhyun ketahui.

"Maafkan aku." Yesung kembali bersuara. "Aku akan berusaha melupakan kejadian ini, karena aku tidak ingin membencimu." Kalimat terakhir yang mengantar langkah kecilnya keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Yesung benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Kyuhyun yang masih mematung dalam beberapa saat.

Kedua tangan besar itu terkepal erat dengan napas yang berpacu dalam tempo cepat. Tatapan garangnya ia tujukan pada objek tak bersalah yang setia menghiasi setiap sudut kamarnya. Bagai dirasuki sejumlah mahluk halus(?), kedua tangan Kyuhyun terulur cepat meraih beberapa benda di dekatnya dan kemudian membanting benda-benda tersebut ke lantai. Bahkan beberapa dari benda itu kini dalam keadaan hancur dan rusak. Mata Kyuhyun terus menatap nyalang ke semua sisi kamarnya. Seraya berteriak bak orang yang tengah frustasi, ia kembali membanting benda-benda berharga di kamarnya.

Kini kedua caramelnya menuju pada pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Dengan langkah yang dipenuhi amarah, ia memasuki ruang tersebut dan tangannya langsung tertuju pada westafel dimana terdapat cermin besar di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun membasuh bibirnya yang ia gunakan tadi untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Yesung akan sikap namja manis itu yang membuatnya jengah. Kehadirannya yang tidak pernah ia inginkan begitu mengganggu hidupnya.

Entah kenapa suara air yang mengalir deras dari keran yang ia putar tadi membuat emosinya semakin naik. Dalam keadaan seperti ini apapun yang masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya hanyalah sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu.

Kyuhyun tak kuasa lagi untuk menahan emosi dalam dirinya. Tiba-tiba saja tangan kanannya yang terkepal sempurna terangkat dan dengan kuat tangan tersebut memecahkan cermin di hadapannya.

"AARGGHH!"

Praannk

Hal itu jelas saja membuat cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir cepat keluat dari kulitnya yang sobek akibat pecahan kaca. Dan saat itu ia masih dikuasai oleh emosi yang semakin menggila, rasa sakit di tangannya pun hampir tidak ia rasakan.

...

Yesung berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah Kyuhyun dengan langkah tergesa. Tak lupa wajahnya yang tertunduk selama ia melangkahkan kakinya. Jelas saja hal itu mengundang tanya bagi para maid yang tengah melakukan tugas mereka pagi itu. Salah satu dari maid itu hendak menghampiri 'calon' tuan mudanya. Namun langkah namja itu terlalu cepat sehingga maid tadi hanya bisa pasrah memandangi punggung yang semakin menjauh.

"Kasihan sekali Tuan muda Yesung." Tiba-tiba muncul sosok maid lain di samping maid tadi.

"Kau benar. Aku berani bertaruh, pagi ini Tuan muda Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang tidak dapat dimaafkan. Buktinya Tuan muda Yesung keluar dalam keadaan seperti itu."

"Aku juga berpikiran yang sama denganmu."

...

...

Brakk

Yesung membanting pintu rumahnya kasar. Beruntung Tuam Kim sudah berangkat sejak tadi pagi-pagi sekali. Hanya terdapat Nyonya Kim yang tiba-tiba terhenyak ketika mendapati anak sulungnya yang tampak kacau.

"Yesung-ah, wae geurae?"

Tanpa merespon pertanyaan sang eomma, Yesung terus melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga. Ketika sampai di lantai atas, Jong Jin yang hendak turun pun menghadang langkah hyungnya.

"Hyung," seru Jong Jin seraya mencengkran lengan Yesung. Dilihatnya wajah manis yang tengah disembunyikan itu dengan tatapan heran. Jong Jin tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Ini pasti ulahnya." Terka Jong Jin yang tiba-tiba merasakan emosi mengingat hyungnya tersebut baru saja mengunjungi kediaman calon kakak iparnya. Well, calon kakak ipar yang mulai tidak ia akui.

"Aniyo." Ucap Yesung pelan masih tidak berniat menunjukkan wajahnya.

Emosi Jong Jin semakin memuncak saat melihat hyungnya masih saja melindungi namja tidak tahu diri itu. Tanpa mempedulikan jadwal kuliahnya, Jong Jin menghempaskan lengan Yesung dan segera berjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah tergesa. Tentunya dengan emosi meluap yang mengiringi kepergiannya.

Tidak ingin berpikir lebih rumit, Yesung segera memasuki kamarnya untuk meluapkan emosinya yang kian menaik sebelum sang eomma datang menghampirinya. Dan ia mempunyai cara sendiri untuk melepas segala emosi yang meguasainya tersebut. Yaitu, menangis.

...

Jong Jin menempuh perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki menuju tempat tujuan yang terletak beberapa meter saja dari rumahnya. Hanya membutuhkan waktu 10 menit dengan berjalan kaki. Dan disinilah ia menghentikan langkahnya, di halaman rumah Kyuhyun tepat di depan mobil yang Kyuhyun kendarai. Sontak Kyuhyun menginjak rem saat ia mendapati sosok yang ia kenal menghalau jalannya dengan sengaja. Jong Jin menatap penuh amarah pada namja yang berada di balik kaca mobil tersebut. Ia diam menunggu si pemilik mobil keluar. Dan tak lama kemudian namja brunette itu membuka pintu mobil dan menampakkan dirinya yang telah berbalut kemeja soft blue dengan dasi hitam bergaris yang melilit di kerah kemeja tersebut tanpa jas yang sengaja ia simpan di dalam mobil.

Jong Jin pun bergerak dan memberi serangan tiba-tiba pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja menutup pintu mobil.

Braak

Jong Jin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun sehingga punggung Kyuhyun harus menabrak mobil miliknya sendiri. Meski Kyuhyun tidak meringis, namun tak dipungkiri ia merasa sakit akibat serangan tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada hyungku?" Tanya Jong Jin geram seraya mencengkram kerah kemeja Kyuhyun.

"Jauhkan tanganmu!" Titah Kyuhyun angkuh.

Jong Jin kembali menabrakkan punggung Kyuhyun dengan mobil mewahnya.

"Kkh!" Dan kali ini cukup keras untuk membuat Kyuhyun meringis.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja padanya?" Kyuhyun menatap Jongjin dengan tatapan arogannya.

Jong Jin terdiam sejenak.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa orang tuaku masih rela menyetujui perjodohan ini. Tapi aku, aku tidak akan membiarkan hyung hidup bersama iblis sepertimu!"

Srekk

Kyuhyun menepis tangan Jong Jin kasar.

"Kau pikir aku menikmati perjodohan konyol ini? Dan jika kau tidak ingin membiarkan hyungmu hidup bersama seorang iblis, maka jaga baik-baik hyungmu itu! Jangan biarkan dia datang ke tempat ini lagi! Karena kehadirannya hanya membuat mataku sakit."

"Jaga bicaramu Tuan Cho!" Jong Jin mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat ke wajah Kyuhyun. "Hyung adalah namja tulus yang penuh cinta dalam dirinya. Meskipun harus disesalkan ia mengotori perasaannya dengan jatuh hati padamu."

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah seraya tersenyum sarkastis mendengar ucapan Jongjin.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, karena mulai saat ini Yesung hyung tidak akan pernah muncul di hadapanmu lagi." Jong Jin melirik sekilas tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang dibalut perban putih. Dengan tatapan tajamnya ia kembali memandang sepasang caramel yang juga tengah menatapnya kembali. Sedetik kemudian ia pun pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Sepeninggal Jong Jin yang berjalan menjauh, Kyuhyun menarik napas kasar. Ia berbalik dan kemudian memukul atap mobil dengan tangan kirinya dengan perasaan kesal.

"Argh!" Kyuhyun mengacak surainya kasar.

...

AUTOGYU COMPANY

"Kyuhyun-ah, orang yang bersedia melakukan merger bersama perusahaan kita akan datang nanti siang." Donghae melirik arlojinya yang masih menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. "Persiapkan dirimu untuk pertemuan penting ini!" Ucap Donghae penuh penekanan. Dan Kyuhyun menyadarinya.

"Ada apa dengan nada bicaramu?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk membuka files di tangannya tanpa sedikitpun mendongak menatap Donghae.

"Pagi ini kau terlihat sangat kacau, maka dari itu aku memperingatkanmu untuk persiapkan diri. Jangan sampai pertemuan penting ini..."

"Gantikan aku!"

"Mwo?" Donghae yang sebelumnya menikmati kalimat yang ia lontarkan, kini ia tercengang dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Gantikan aku!" Ulang Kyuhyun yang melirik Donghae malas.

"Yak Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Jika tidak mau batalkan saja!"

"Mwo?" Donghae tercengang untuk kedua kalinya. Ia pun mendesah kasar seraya berkacak pinggang. "Rasanya aku ingin menarik lidahmu sekarang juga."

Kyuhyun menghiraukan ucapan sahabatnya tersebut. Ia tetap menyibukkan diri dengan file-file yang berantakan di atas meja.

Donghae berjalan menuju sebuah sofa yang terletak tidak jauh dari meja Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanyanya ketika berhasil mendaratkan bokongnya di atas sofa tersebut.

"Eobseo." (Tidak ada) Jawab Kyuhyun sengenanya.

"Apa karena Yesung lagi?"

"..." Kyuhyun yang tengah menulis sesuatu di atas lembaran kerjanya, tiba-tiba berhenti sejenak saat mendengar nama Yesung. Memorinya berputar kembali ke saat dimana ia dengan paksa menyentuh bibir namja itu. Ia bahkan tidak yakin jika bibir Yesung masih suci, namun perasaan bersalah berhasil merasuki pikirannya karena telah menyakiti namja manis itu. Meski hanya sentuhan di bibir, tapi ia cukup berani untuk mengklaim bahwa dirinya telah menodai Yesung.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Seruan Donghae membangunkan Kyuhyun kembali ke dunia nyatanya. Ia kembali menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang masih terasa nyeri dan perih.

"Haah, bicara denganmu saat ini percuma saja!" Lagi-lagi Donghae mendesah kasar seraya bangkit dari posisinya. "Jangan lupa untuk pertemuan nanti siang! Aku pergi." Donghae pun melesat keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

Dan sesaat setelah Donghae keluar, Kyuhyun menyimpan pena yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan ke kursi kehormatannya. Ia memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan kedua caramelnya sejenak. Tapi saat kedua matanya tertutup yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah bayangan wajah Yesung. Sontak ia membuka kedua matanya kembali dan menegakkan posisi duduknya.

/"Aniyo, ini hanya karena kejadian tadi pagi. Bukan karena hal lain."/ Batin Kyuhyun, saat sisi lain dari dirinya bertanya kenapa wajah Yesung yang muncul saat ia menutup matanya. Dan ia menampik perasaan yang ia yakini hanyalah perasaan bersalah karena telah menyakiti namja itu. Bukan perasaan yang lain. Perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan meski terasa sangat kentara. Entahlah, saat ini Kyuhyun tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya yang berbeda-beda. Seolah dalam otak jeniusnya kini tengah terjadi pertempuran adu mulut antara beberapa sisi dirinya yang berbeda.

Tapi, sampai saat ini Kyuhyun masih bisa merasakan ciuman itu. Meski itu adalah sebuah ciuman paksa, namun bibir tebal itu seolah masih menyisakan bekas yang enggan terhapus meski ia sudah membasuhnya tadi pagi.

Ibu jarinya terangkat mengusap bibir tebalnya. Sejenak ia mengingat kembali saat wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Yesung, dan kedua belah bibir itu bertemu.

"Argh!" Lengan Kyuhyun menyapu sebagian barang yang tertera di atas mejanya. Files yang bertebaran dan beberapa miniatur mobil yang telah tergeletak di lantai. Beruntung foto mendiang sang eomma yang berdiri tegak di atas mejanya tidak ikut terjatuh.

"Michyeoseo!"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya dan berniat keluar untuk sekedar mencari angin segar.

...

...

"Welcome Mr. Andrew." Donghae membungkuk rendah pada sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Thank you Mr. Lee." Balas sosok tinggi yang bernama Andrew tersebut seraya tersenyum menampilkan kedua dimplenya. "Dan tolong panggil saja aku Siwon."

"Ye?"

"Di New York namaku adalah Andrew, tapi ini adalah Korea. Choi Siwon." Siwon mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud berjabat tangan dengan Donghae. Tentu saja Donghae merasa terhormat untuk melakukan jabat tangan dengan pemilik salah satu perusahan mobil terbesar di New York, Equus Caballus Automobiles.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Donghae menyilahkan tamu pentingnya itu untuk memasuki ruangannya. Tak lupa dalam langkahnya ia merutuki seorang sahabat yang merangkap sebagai atasannya yang kini tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

"Anjeuseyo, Choi Siwon-ssi." (Silahkan duduk) Donghae mempersilahkan Siwon untuk menduduki sofa yang terdapat di dalam ruangannya.

"Jadi, apa kita akan langsung ke intinya?"

"Ye. Tapi sebelumnya saya minta maaf. Seharusnya yang berada di hadapan Anda adalah atasan saya. Tapi karena siang ini dia berhalangan hadir, saya harap Anda tidak keberatan untuk membicarakannya dengan saya."

"No, problem!" Ucap Siwon santai. "Karena kudengar Anda adalah orang kepercayaan Mr. Cho. Baiklah langsung ke intinya," Siwon membenarkan posisi duduknya, "aku sangat tertarik melakukan merger pada perusahaan kalian meskipun perusahaan ini baru berdiri satu tahun."

Donghae tersenyum sopan menanggapi ucapan Siwon.

"Perusahaan ini menarik, karena berani memodifikasi Dodge Charger yang lahir pada tahun 1970. Dan karya kalian memang sangat menarik." Tutur Siwon menyampaikan rasa bangganya.

"Terima kasih atas pujian Anda, Mr. Choi. Saya rasa perusahaan ini akan sangat jauh lebih beruntung dari sebelumnya setelah merger dilakukan."

"I hope so. Dan kuharap kalian bersabarlah, karena proses merger ini akan melakukan waktu yang tidak singkat. Aku harus kembali mengadakan rapat dengan beberapa orang di perusahaanku. Dan kau tahu sendiri jika hal itu akan memakan waktu sampai berbulan-bulan mengingat perusahaanku berada di New York."

"Ye, algyesimnida. (Saya mengerti) Kami sudah mempertimbangkan hal ini."

"Good."

Namja asal New York itu semakin menunjukkan minatnya saat Donghae memperlihatkan beberapa produk yang mereka ciptakan. Keduanya pun semakin lama semakin hanyut dalam perbincangan penting tersebut.

...

...

"Hyung, kau tidak kuliah?"

"Malas!" Jawab Yesung sengenanya. Jong Jin hanya mendesah seraya mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur yang sama dengan Yesung.

"Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan itu?" Jong Jin sedikit mengintip hasil karya goresan pensil yang Yesung torehkan di atas kertas putih.

"Aku sedang menggambar sebuah mobil." Yesung tetap memfokuskan pandangannya pada hasil karyanya yang hampir selesai.

"Kau menyukai otomotif karena namja itu 'kan?" Tanya Jong Jin malas.

Tiba-tiba Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Memorinya memaksa untuk memutar kembali kejadian tadi pagi, dimana ia mendapat perlakuan tidak wajar dari namja yang ia cintai. Memang, ia sangat menginginkan Kyuhyun seutuhnya. Tapi tidak dengan cara kotor seperti yang ia dapatkan.

"Hhh, aku tidak tahu sampai kapan kau akan memendam rasa itu. Tapi apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Ini perasaanku. Kau tidak mengerti." Gumam Yesung.

"Ne. Aku memang tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu." Jong Jin berucap dengan nada bicara yang menunjukkan rasa kekesalan. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa hati dan pikiranmu memilih namja itu! Padahal sudah lebih dari seribu kali kau dicampakkan olehnya."

"Yak! Sikkeureo!" (Berisik) Yesung melemparkan sebuah benda kecil berbentuk persegi tepat ke mulut namdongsaengnya.

"Phuakh!" Jong Jin membersihkan lidahnya yang tanpa sengaja bersentuhan dengan penghapus yang Yesung lemparkan. "Yak! Dasar gila!" Jong Jin memukul pundak Yesung yang hanya terkekeh geli seraya melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya. Sedangkan Jong Jin yang baru saja selesai dengan kesibukannya membersihkan lidah, tiba-tiba menatap sendu pada sang hyung.

/"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, hyung. Padahal baru beberapa jam lalu kau menangis karena namja sialan itu. Tapi sekarang wajahmu menunjukkan tawa yang bahkan berhasil membuat orang berpikir bahwa hidupmu bebas dari segala macam masalah."/ Jong Jin tersenyum miris.

/"Berbagilah kesedihan denganku, hyung. Jebal."/

...

...

Kyuhyun meneguk habis gelas berisi Corona (bir) dan menyimpannya dengan kasar di atas meja bar yang ia kunjungi. Dan ketahuilah, gelas tersebut adalah gelas ke sepuluh yang ia minum malam ini.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau tidak takut mabuk huh? Malam ini kau minum banyak sekali." Sehun, sang pelayan bar yang berdiri di balik meja panjang. Seorang pelayan yang sangat mengenal Kyuhyun, salah satu pelanggan setia yang sering mengunjungi bar tersebut.

"Kau pikir aku bisa mabuk hanya karena minuman ini?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Sehun yang hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Bawakan lagi aku sebotol penuh!"

"Terserah kau saja." Sehun melangkah menjauh dari Kyuhyun untuk mengambil satu botol Corona dan memberikannya pada pelanggan angkuhnya itu.

...

Drrt

Drrt

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar. Namun tidak sedikitpun Kyuhyun berniat meraih ponsel yang berada di saku kemejanya. Bagaimana bisa, saat ini Kyuhyun tengah tertidur dengan kepala dan satu tangannya tertumpu di atas meja. Dan aksi tidurnya itu bukan karena ia mengantuk, melainkan efek dari minuman beralkohol yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya saat merasakan sentuhan di pundaknya. Ia tampakkan kembali kedua caramelnya yang terlihat sendu.

"Ck, merepotkan saja." Gumam Sehun yang bersusah payah membangunkan namja tampan itu. Sehun pun kembali dengan pekerjaannya sesaat setelah berhasil membuat Kyuhyun membuka mata.

Meski dalam keadaan mabuk, Kyuhyun masih bisa mengendalikan pikirannya. Tanpa ragu ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan meletakkan enam lembar uang 50.000 ₩ untuk tiga botol bir mahal yang ia pesan. Kyuhyun pun segera melesat pergi setelah sebelumnya meletakkan salah satu botol Corona kosong di atas uangnya tadi tanpa mempedulikan kembalian yang masih bisa ia dapatkan dari hasil pembeliannya.

Kyuhyun turun dari kursinya dengan langkah dan pikiran yang kacau. Ia tidak peduli saat ia harus menabrak beberapa pengunjung bar lainnya. Dan salah satu pengunjung bar yang ia tabrak tengah memegang satu gelas kecil minuman di tangannya. Saat itu pengunjung yang bergender namja tersebut hendak berbalik sesaat setelah ia selesai berbincang dengan seseorang. Namun ketika berbalik, namja itu tidak sengaja menumpahkan isi gelasnya di pakaian Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap pakaiannya dengan tatapan sayunya. Dalam keadaan seperti itu hal kecil saja bisa membuat amarahnya meluap, apalagi hal yang tengah terjadi sekarang ini, membuat amarahnya naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Jeoseonghamnida, aku tidak sengaja..." namja itu mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan hendak memberikan benda tersebut pada Kyuhyun, tapi tiba-tiba tangannya dicekal oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu..." meski raut wajahnya tidak seseram biasa saat marah, namun saat ini ia benar-benar emosi, "...pakaian mahalku tidak akan bersih hanya dengan sapu tangan kotormu!" Kyuhyun melepas tangan itu kasar.

"Sekarang minggir jika kau tidak ingin mati di tanganku!" Titah Kyuhyun berusaha menunjukkan sikap arogannya. Namja di hadapannya pun melangkah ke samping meskipun sebenarnya terdapat ruang yang sangat luas bagi Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya. Tapi namja berdimple smile yang tak lain adalah Choi Siwon mengerti keadaan Kyuhyun yang terlihat mabuk tersebut. Ia pun mengalah.

Siwon menatap kepergian Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba terbesit suatu ingatan tentang wajah namja yang baru saja ia tumpahi minuman tadi.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya." Gumamnya yang kemudian hanya menggidikkan kedua bahunya dan berlalu.

...

Kyuhyun melangkah keluar bar dengan sedikit terhuyung. Membutuhkan waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk sampai ke mobil kebanggaannya, Maserati Ghibli. Mobil berwarna dark silver yang memiliki suara keras dan elegan, sangat cocok untuk dirinya yang arogan.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak saat ia berhasil memasuki mobilnya, jujur saja saat ini ia merasa sedikit pusing karena telah meneguk bir lebih banyak dari biasanya. Meskipun ia tidak begitu yakin untuk menyetir dalam keadaan seperti sekarang, namun ia tetap melakukannya.

Mesin mobil pun dinyalakan.

...

...

"Hyung, kau mau jalan-jalan?"

"Malas!"

Takkk

Jongjin menjitak kepala hyungnya yang mempunyai kata favorit baru, yaitu 'malas'.

"Ambil mantelmu dan temani aku!" Jong Jin membangunkan paksa tubuh Yesung yang saat itu tengah asyik menonton film fenomenal sejagat raya, Fast and Furious.

"Tapi ini sedang seru!" Protes Yesung yang diseret paksa oleh Jong Jin.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Jong Jin membawa tubuh mungil berbalut mantel tebal itu keluar rumah.

Tuan dan Nyonya Kim menatap kedua putra mereka yang telah menghilang di balik pintu.

"Apa yang kau cemaskan?" Tuan Kim bertanya seolah mengerti akan raut wajah sang istri.

"Hhh, aku hanya khawatir tentang Yesung. Selama ini kita tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun mendekati anak kita."

"Bersabarlah. Aku yakin dua bocah itu akan segera bersatu. Tetaplah bersikap seolah kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara mereka selama ini. Biarkan mereka mengatasinya sendiri. Jika kita ikut campur, maka perasaan Kyuhyun hanyalah akan menjadi sebuah paksaan yang akhirnya akan lebih menyakiti Yesung." Ucap Tuan Kim panjang lebar seraya merangkul pundak istrinya. "Kau percaya padaku 'kan?"

Nyonya Kim menatap kedua mata suaminya sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman sebagai jawaban bahwa ia mempercayai suaminya. Meskipun tidak dipungkiri, perasaan cemas masih setia menghantuinya.

...

Dalam mobil.

"Malam ini cuaca dingin sekali. Kita pulang saja, Jong Jin-ah." Rengek Yesung yang menggunakan alasan cuaca untuk membujuk Jong Jin pulang. Karena sungguh, ia benar-benar sedang asyik dengan film yang ia tonton.

"Shirreo. Aku suntuk di rumah." Ucap Jong Jin yang menyibukkan kedua tangannya dengan setir.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak jalan-jalan sendiri saja? Aish!"

Jong Jin hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah hyungnya yang seperti anak kecil. Entahlah, meskipun ia terlahir sebagai adik dari seorang Kim Yesung, tapi ia selalu merasa menjadi seorang kakak saat bersama hyungnya. Dan jika dilihat dari segi fisik pun sekilas Yesung akan terlihat seperti namdongsaengnya.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu 5 menit untuk keluar dari kawasan komplek elit itu. Kini kedua kakak beradik tersebut tengah menikmati jalanan ramai di kota yang terkenal dengan kemewahannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan itu Yesung mulai melupakan rengekannya tentang film favoritnya. Ia terlihat sangat menikmati perjalanan malam tersebut. Dan usaha Jong Jin ternyata tidak sia-sia. Ia memang bermaksud membuat suasana hati hyungnya kembali membaik dengan membawanya keluar malam itu.

"Eo, ada apa disana? Ramai sekali." Tatapan Yesung tertuju pada kerumunan yang terlihat menghalangi bahu jalan. "Kita lihat, Jong Jin-ah."

Tanpa berkata apapun Jong Jin segera menepikan mobilnya.

Keduanya turun dari mobil dan segera menghampiri kerumunan itu. Dan ketika sudah dekat, mereka baru menyadari bahwa telah terjadi kecelakaan mobil. Yesung hanya dapat melihat mobil yang dalam posisi terbalik itu di celah kerumunan yang begitu menghalangi pandangannya.

"Aigoo kasihan sekali." Gumamnya seraya berjingjit karena penasaran. Tapi karena tidak berhasil melihat dengan jelas, akhirnya Yesung mengajak Jong Jin melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kembali.

"Kita pergi saja Jong Jin-ah."

"Eoh!" Jong Jin yang melakukan hal sama dengan Yesung (berjingjit) pun mulai mengikuti langkah hyungnya. Namun ketika baru berjalan satu langkah, matanya menangkap tangan korban yang tengah ditarik oleh regu penyelamat yang memang sudah berada disana. Tangan yang ia lihat tersebut membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya. Meski terhalang namun matanya dapat menangkap dengan baik bahwa tangan itu dibalut dengan perban putih. Rasa penasaran pun menyelubungi pikirannya. Ingatannya kembali pada saat dimana ia mendapati tangan kanan seseorang yang ia kenal berbalut perban putih.

Ia benci mengakui hal ini tapi ia berharap dugaannya salah. Dugaan yang mengatakan bahwa korban kecelakaan itu adalah namja yang ia datangi tadi pagi.

Meski tidak yakin namun hati kecil Jong Jin memaksa langkahnya untuk menerobos kerumunan. Disaat bersamaan Yesung yang tengah menoleh ke belakang pun melihat sang dongsaeng yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kerumunan itu. Dengan segera Yesung berbalik dan mengikuti langkah Jong Jin. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh-tubuh yang menghalangi jalannya. Dan akhirnya ia berhasil. Ketika terbebas dari tubuh orang-orang yang menciptakan kerumunan itu, Yesung mendapati Jong Jin yang berdiri diam menatap korban yang berhasil dikeluarkan dari dalam mobil. Yesung pun mengikuti arah pandang Jong Jin.

Seketika kedua manik hitamnya membola. Hatinya bergetar ketakutan. Detak jantungnya pun mulai berpacu dengan sangat cepat. Bahkan ia merasa kedua kakinya melemas seolah tidak dapat menopang tubuhnya.

"Aniya!" Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya seraya terus menatap wajah korban kecelakaan itu. Ia pun segera berlari menghampiri sosok tak berdaya tersebut.

"Kyuhyun-ssi!"

"Hey anak muda, menjauhlah!" Titah salah satu regu penyelamat.

"DIA ADALAH SESEORANG YANG KUKENAL!" Teriak Yesung emosi saat ia diminta menjauhi tempat kejadian. Yesung meraih tubuh Kyuhyun dan menidurkan kepala yang bersimbah darah itu di pangkuannya. "Andwae Kyuhyun-ssi!"

"Hyung, sebaiknya kita cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit!" Jong Jin menghampiri Yesung ketika sadar akan keadaan hyungnya yang terpukul karena kejadian ini.

Dengan cepat Yesung dan Jong Jin pun membawa tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam mobil mereka dengan bantuan regu penyelamat tadi.

...

Beruntung saat Kyuhyun dibawa ke rumah sakit, dengan sigap para perawat disana langsung membawa Kyuhyun ke ruang ICU. Dengan perasaan cemas yang mengiringi langkahnya, Yesung hanya bisa terus berdoa untuk namja yang ia cintai tersebut. Berharap agar luka yang dialami Kyuhyun tidaklah parah.

~SKIP~

Selang beberapa menit, seorang dokter keluar dari ruang ICU.

"Uisanim, bagaimana keadaan teman kami?" Tanya Yesung yang saat ini hanya bisa menggunakan kalimat tersebut.

"Kalian tenang saja, teman kalian hanya mengalami cedera ringan. Sepertinya benturan di kepalanya tidak terlalu keras." Tutur sang dokter membuat Yesung bernapas lega. Sedangkan Jong Jin, ia hanya duduk mendengarkan. Enggan rasanya untuk bangkit dan bersikap seperti Yesung yang menunjukkan raut wajah kepanikan. Meskipun sebenarnya hati kecilnya mencemaskan calon kakak ipar yang mulai tidak ia akui itu.

"Kami akan memindahkannya ke ruang rawat..."

"Sediakan ruang rawat VIP, Uisanim." Potong Yesung tiba-tiba.

"Algyesimnida." Ucap sang dokter kemudian.

Dan disinilah mereka, di sebuah ruangan rawat mewah dan luas. Dimana ranjang pesakitan di ruang VIP tersebut berbeda dengan yang biasa. Tempat tidur itu berukuran besar dengan selimut dan bantal super empuk yang khusus disediakan bagi penghuninya. Yesung terus menatap Kyuhyun yang masih enggan membuka kedua matanya. Saat ini Yesung duduk di kursi yang sengaja ia geser mendekat dengan ranjang yang dihuni namja pujaannya tersebut. Sedangkan Jong Jin lebih memilih untuk duduk di sofa yang terdapat di sudut ruangan.

"Hyung."

"Ssstt!" Dengan cepat Yesung berbalik dan menatap Jong Jin seraya menempelkan telunjuk mungilnya di bibir. "Jangan berisik!" Bisik Yesung. Jong Jin hanya memutar bola matanya. Ia pun bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Yesung.

"Pulanglah, biar aku yang menjaga namja ini." Jong Jin mengecilkan volume suaranya.

Yesung hanya menggeleng tanpa menatap lawan bicara. Ia terus mengawasi wajah Kyuhyun yang ia harap akan segera menunjukkan kedua caramel indahnya.

"Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi Cho Abeonim. Tapi ponselnya tidak aktif."

"Ah, benar juga." Kini Yesung menoleh menatap Jong Jin. "Karena panik, aku lupa untuk memberi kabar pada Cho Abeonim."

Jong Jin menghela napas panjang.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Eomma dan Appa. Aku meminta mereka mendatangi rumah Kyuhyun untuk memberitahu Cho Abeonim."

"Gamsahanimda Jong Jin-ah." Ucap Yesung tersenyum.

"Jangan bertindak seolah aku ini orang lain yang sedang menyelamatkan keluargamu!" Ucap Jong Jin kesal karena sikap formal hyungnya.

"Ssstt!" Lagi-lagi Yesung menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir saat Jong Jin tidak dapat mengontrol suaranya.

"Phewfh!" Jong Jin membuang napas kasar dan memutuskan untuk kembali duduk di sofa.

...

...

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Terhitung dua jam semenjak kecelakan terjadi. Dan saat itu Tuan-Nyonya Kim dan Tuan Cho baru saja tiba. Mereka telat datang karena terjadi kemacetan mendadak disekitar ruas jalan yang mereka lalui.

Ketika ketiga orang tua itu memasuki ruang rawat Kyuhyun, mereka mendapati Jong Jin yang asyik membaca sebuah majalah.

"Abeonim." Jong Jin bangkit untuk sekedar memberi salam pada Tuan Cho.

Tatapan mereka pun beralih pada pemandangan manis sekaligus pahit di saat bersamaan. Tampak manis karena saat itu Yesung tengah tertidur di samping Kyuhyun dengan kedua kaki yang masih terjuntai ke bawah. Posisi tubuh Yesung pun berjarak sedikit jauh dari tubuh Kyuhyun mengingat ia tidak ingin mengganggu keadaan namja tampan itu. Dan terasa pahit karena melihat namja yang mereka sayangi dalam keadaan lemah.

"Aigoo..." gumam Nyonya Kim yang menutup mulutnya tak percaya ketika melihat dari dekat keadaan calon menantunya. Dan jujur saja, Nyonya Kim hampir saja meneteskan air matanya.

Tuan Cho menatap nanar anak semata wayangnya itu. Menyadari sahabatnya dalam keadaan tidak baik, Tuan Kim meraih pundak Tuan Cho dan meremasnya halus sekedar memberi kekuatan padanya.

"Hh..." Tuan Cho menarik napas panjang. "Sepertinya dia baik-baik saja." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Ne, anakmu adalah namja yang kuat."

Jong Jin hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Tuan Kim barusan.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita pergi saja." Kalimat Tuan Cho membuat Jong Jin dan kedua orang tuanya mengernyit heran.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Tuan Kim.

"Sudah ada yang menjaganya." Tuan Cho menatap Yesung yang masih tertidur pulas. "Aku ingin, ketika anakku sadar yang pertama ia lihat adalah Yesung. Namja yang tulus menjaganya meski ia selalu mendapat perlakuan tidak wajar dari anakku."

Nyonya Kim menundukkan wajahnya sejenak seraya memikirkan sesuatu. Ia berpikir apa yang dikatakan Tuan Cho ada benarnya. Mungkin dengan melihat Yesung pertama kali saat Kyuhyun pulih, Kyuhyun akan bersimpatik pada anak sulungnya itu. Meski ia tidak terlalu yakin, namun ia percaya perlahan Kyuhyun akan mulai menyukai Yesung. Dan inilah salah satu trik yang harus mereka lakukan. Membiarkan kedua namja itu berdua.

"Geurae, kita tinggalkan saja mereka." Ucap Nyonya Kim memecah keheningan. "Tapi jika Kyuhyun masih menyakiti Yesung-ku..."

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab." Potong Tuan Cho. Nyonya Kim hanya menghela napas pendek lalu tersenyum.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" Jong Jin mengarahkan telunjuknya ke wajahnya sendiri.

"Kita pulang." Tuan Kim merangkul pundak anak bungsunya mengiringi langkahnya menuju pintu keluar diikuti oleh istrinya dan Tuan Cho.

...

Jemari dari satu tangan besar itu bergerak. Disusul dengan terbukanya kedua obsidian secara perlahan. Sepasang caramel itu menangkap cahaya putih yang berasal dari lampu yang menggantung di langit-langit ruangan tersebut. Ia pun melirik jam dinding yang terdapat di ruangan itu, waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Saat itu ia mendapati suhu tubuhnya yang terbilang tinggi. Terbukti dari rasa panas yang kentara di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan ia pun dapat merasakan genggaman hangat di tangan kirinya. Maniknya pun berusaha mengintip siapa yang telah memberinya genggaman tersebut. Dan yang ia dapati adalah wajah manis yang tengah terlelap damai. Wajah polos dengan hiasan bibir mungil yang sungguh menggemaskan. Hidung mancung yang membuat kadar kemanisan itu semakin kentara.

"Andwae!" Gumam Kyuhyun seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Sial! Kenapa aku berpikir seperti tadi?" Dengan cepat Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman mungil tersebut. Dan hal itu membuat pemilik tangan mungil tadi terbangun.

Dalam hitungan satu detik Yesung berhasil menunjukkan kedua manik hitamnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi!" Seru Yesung dengan wajah sumringahnya. Lengkungan bibir mungil terpatri jelas di wajah manisnya. "Kau sudah sadar?" Refleks Yesung kembali meraih tangan besar Kyuhyun. Sikapnya tersebut seolah telah benar-benar melupakan kejadian tadi pagi.

"Lepas!" Kyuhyun melepaskan kembali tangannya sebelum genggaman itu semakin erat. "Keluar sebelum aku menyakitimu lagi!" Ucap Kyuhyun ketus tanpa melirik lawan bicara.

Yesung tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar. Tapi untuk memanggil Uisanim agar dia memeriksa keadaanmu. Tunggulah sebentar." Ucap Yesung dengan senyuman lebar yang masih ia tunjukkan.

Yesung melangkah keluar dengan cepat karena tidak ingin meninggalkan Kyuhyun terlalu lama sendiri di ruangan tersebut.

Kyuhyun, dia hanya bisa melihat punggung Yesung yang menjauh dan sampai akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan. Ia mendesah pelan seraya menatap langit-langit ruangan itu.

/"Jangan membuatku seperti ini Kim Yesung!"/ Batin Kyuhyun. Ia sungguh heran dengan perilaku namja manis itu. Selama setahun ia sering memperlakukan Yesung dengan tidak baik. Cacian dan hinaan tidak segan ia lontarkan pada Yesung. Bahkan perlakuan kasar pun ia berikan, seperti yang terakhir ia lakukan tadi pagi. Meraup paksa bibir mungil yang seharusnya diperlakukan sangat lembut.

Kyuhyun kembali menutup matanya. Terlintas dalam pikirannya sebuah kejadian yang membuatnya berbaring seperti ini. Hanya sedikit yang ia ingat karena saat itu ia dalam keadaan sangat mabuk. Ia meminum begitu banyak bir sebelum kecelakaan terjadi. Dan yang membuatnya menghabiskan banyak bir malam ini adalah kehadiran namja manis yang selalu mengganggu hidupnya. Pikirnya.

Kyuhyun membuka kembali matanya dengan cepat. Segumpal emosi kembali merasukinya. Bukan emosi yang murni datang secara tiba-tiba, namun sebuah rasa amarah yang berusaha ia ciptakan dengan mencari-cari kesalahan Yesung. Karena sungguh, ia ingin terus menampik perasaan aneh yang membuatnya memikirkan wajah manis itu.

/"Jika saja kau tidak mengganggu hidupku, aku tidak akan meneguk bir sebanyak itu hingga mencelakai diriku sendiri."/

"Ini semua terjadi karena kau!" Gumam Kyuhyun geram.

Cklek

Kyuhyun menatap ke arah suara dimana ia mendapati seorang namja paruh baya berbalut jas putih dengan stetoskop yang dikalungkan di lehernya.

"Anda sudah sadar Cho Kyuhyun-ssi." Sapa dokter itu ramah. Namun respon yang didapat tidak baik. Kyuhyun hanya mendelik dan membiarkan dokter itu memeriksa keadaannya. Tapi tunggu, dimana Yesung?

Kyuhyun menyempatkan dirinya untuk melirik kembali kearah pintu, entah kenapa ia merasa cemas jika sosok manis itu tidak menampakkan wajahnya. Meski ia berusaha menampik lagi, namun kecemasannya terlalu kentara dan sulit untuk dihilangkan.

"Temanmu sedang mencari makanan." Ucap sang dokter tiba-tiba saat menyadari apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Sontak Kyuhyun terkejut dan menjadi salah tingkah.

"Apa maksud Anda?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tampang yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak mencari teman yang dimaksud.

Dokter itu hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah selesai. Keadaan Anda masih lemah. Jadi kusarankan agar Anda beristirahat total dalam beberapa hari ini."

Kyuhyun terdiam memikirkan bagaimana nasib perusahaan tanpa kehadirannya.

"Baiklah, saya permisi." Dokter itu pun keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih bergelut tentang perusahaanya.

"Sial! Aku harus menghubungi Donghae." Kyuhyun mencoba bangun dari posisinya namun seperti yang dikatakan dokter tadi, kondisinya masih lemah. Alhasil Kyuhyun terbaring kembali. Tapi ia pantang menyerah, ia melakukannya beberapa kali. Sampai akhirnya ia berhasil di usahanya yang ketiga kalinya.

"Kkkh..." Kyuhyum meringis seraya memegangi lengan kirinya yang terasa sangat pegal dan sakit. Kepalanya pun terasa sangat pusing. Dan rasa perih di beberapa bagian kulit luarnya mulai ia sadari saat ia bangun.

Kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah dengan gerak lemah. Sepertinya ia mencari sesuatu.

"Aish! Sial! Dimana ponselku?" Gumamnya kesal.

Selang beberapa menit seseorang kembali membuka pintu. Kyuhyun menatap pintu tersebut yang berharap menampakkan sosok yang ia tunggu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi." Yesung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang dalam posisi duduk dengan wajah datarnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa sedari tadi Kyuhyun menunggu kehadirannya meski tadi Kyuhyun sempat mengusirnya.

Kyuhyun pun mencoba menetralisir hatinya dari perasaan yang cukup mengganggu.

"Mana ponselku?"

"Eoh?" Yesung menatap caramel kesukaannya. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah mengeluarkan buah-buahan segar yang ia dapat di sebuah mini market yang buka 24 jam.

"Ponselmu..." Yesung menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Wae?" Kyuhyun mengernyit heran.

"Mianhae Kyuhyun-ssi. Kami menemukan ponselmu dalam keadaan mati total dan layar yang retak cukup parah." Sesal Yesung.

Kyuhyun hanya mendesah panjang. Sebenarnya ia sudah menduga bahwa ponselnya rusak akibat kecelakaan itu.

"Ah, tapi kau tenang saja, kau boleh meminjam punyaku."

Kyuhyun terdiam tidak merespon ucapan si manis. Ia malah memalingkan wajahnya seolah sangat enggan melihat wajah Yesung meski dengan ekor matanya.

Yesung pun menelan kekecewaannya atas respon yang ia dapat. Ia kembali pada kegiatannya yang hendak mengupasi salah satu buah-buahan yang ia beli untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa merubah posisi seluruh tubuhnya, termasuk kepalanya yang sulit sekali menoleh ke arah Yesung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Yesung kembali bersikap ceria sambil meraih pisau dan mulai mengupas apel merah.

"Apa kau benar-benar melupakan kejadian tadi pagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun ironi dan kini ia menatap tajam kedua manik hitam Yesung.

"Aku," Yesung terdiam sejenak seolah mencari kata untuk diungkapkan sebagai jawaban.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk melupakannya."

"Jangan dilupakan!"

"Ne?" Yesung terkejut akan ucapan Kyuhyun. Apa maksud dari namja itu menyuruh Yesung agar tidak melupakan kejadian tadi pagi? Apakah Kyuhyun tidak ingin jika ciuman itu hilang dari memori Yesung, dan terus mengingatnya sebagai moment manis mereka? Tidak, itu konyol.

"Teruslah ingat ciuman itu!" Yesung terus menyimak kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Teruslah ingat kejadian tadi pagi dimana aku memperlakukanmu sangat rendah."

Deg

Yesung mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

"Simpan baik-baik dalam otakmu dan ingat itu sebagai kenangan buruk. Dengan begitu kau akan belajar untuk membenciku."

"Shirreo!" Ucap Yesung tiba-tiba. "Bukankah sudah kukatan padamu tadi pagi bahwa aku akan melupakannya karena aku tidak ingin membencimu."

"KAU PIKIR DENGAN BEGITU AKAN MEMBUATKU NYAMAN?" Tiba-tiba saja amukan Kyuhyun membuat Yesung terhentak kaget. Kyuhyun membuang napas kasar.

"Pergilah!" Titahnya lagi-lagi dengan memalingkan wajah.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri Kyuhyun-ssi." Ucap Yesung yang masih kokoh dengan pertahanannya.

Praannk

Kyuhyun menepis kuat tangan Yesung yang tengah memegang pisau dan apel sehingga pisau dan apel tersebut jatuh ke lantai. Tak lupa Kyuhyun pun menjatuhkan buah-buahan di meja nakas yang sudah Yesung tata dengan rapi di atas sebuah piring datar berukuran besar.

"Kyuhyun-ssi..." gumam Yesung ketakutan saat menatap caramel indah yang menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Kenapa...KENAPA KAU SENANG SEKALI MENGGANGGU HIDUPKU?"

Yesung hanya terdiam menahan rasa sedihnya.

"Jika kau mengaku dirimu mencintaiku, maka jauhi aku!"

"Aku tidak bisa."

Tangan Kiri Kyuhyun refleks terangkat dan hendak mencengkram leher Yesung namun sepertinya ia lupa bahwa tangan kirinya terkena cedera yang mengakibatkan tangannya terasa pegal dan sakit.

"AKHH!" Kyuhyun mengerang hebat saat itu juga.

"Kyuhyun-ssi!" Tentu saja Yesung panik dibuatnya. Ia mendekati Kyuhyun dan segera meraih lengan kiri Kyuhyun. "Apa rasanya sangat sakit?" Tanya Yesung masih dengan kepanikannya.

"Pergi!" Geram Kyuhyun seraya terus mencengkram kuat lengan kirinya dengan tangan kanan yang semakin terasa perih mengingat luka akibat pecahan kaca tadi pagi belum sembuh total.

"Kyuhyun-ssi jebal, biarkan aku membantumu." Yesung memaksa Kyuhyun untuk berbaring kembali. Dan entah sadar atau tidak, Kyuhyun hanya menurut.

"Biar kulihat lenganmu." Yesung menyingsingkan lengan baju yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Baju khusus pasien itu agak terlihat sedikit longgar di tubuh Kyuhyun. Sehingga Yesung dapat dengan mudah menyingsingkannya untuk melihat lengan Kyuhyun yang ia takutkan terdapat memar.

Dan benar saja, memar di lengan kiri Kyuhyun sudah membesar.

"Ya Tuhan." Yesung segera menekan tombol merah yang terletak tepat di samping tempat tidur king size tersebut. Sambil menunggu dokter atau perawat datang, Yesung mencoba memberi Kyuhyun ketenangan.

"Bertahanlah Kyuhyun-ssi." Yesung menatap tidak tega wajah Kyuhyun yang menahan sakit. Yesung pun berinisiatif meraih surai brunette Kyuhyun meski ia ragu dan takut jika Kyuhyun marah karenanya. Tapi akhirnya Yesung tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin membuat Kyuhyun tenang.

Tangan mungilnya menyapu surai Kyuhyun lembut seraya terus menggumamkan kata 'tenang' dan 'bertahanlah' pada Kyuhyun.

"Appo..." rintih Kyuhyun yang masih menunjukkan wajah kesakitannya dengan memejamkan matanya erat.

"Ssshh... Dokter akan segera datang. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi." Yesung terus membelai surai itu hingga akhirnya dokter tiba bersama satu orang perawat.

...

"Pasien sudah diberi obat penenang. Lengannya pun sudah diberi suntikan penghilang rasa nyeri dan penyembuh." Tutur sang dokter pada Yesung yang tengah mengeratkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. Kedua maniknya terus tertuju pada wajah damai Kyuhyun yang telah diberi obat penenang.

"Maafkan aku karena memberinya obat penenang. Karena aku lihat pasien sepertinya tipe orang yang tidak bisa diam. Sedangkan kondisi tubuhnya masih sangat lemah. Dia harus banyak beristirahat."

Yesung masih terdiam. Ia memikirkan suatu hal yang membuatnya kecewa dan merasa bersalah sekaligus.

/"Dia membuang tenaganya karena kehadiranku."/ Batinnya.

"Baiklah, aku permisi." Dokter itu menepuk bahu Yesung pelan, lalu ia pun melangkah keluar bersama salah satu perawat yang tadi datang bersamanya.

Yesung melangkah mendekati ranjang pesakitan itu. Ia meraih dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun perlahan.

"Cepatlah sembuh, kumohon." Lirih namja manis itu dengan air mata yang sukses membasahi pipinya. Ia angkat tangan besar dalam genggamannya lalu ia kecup perlahan punggung tangan itu.

"Mianhae."

...

...

Kyuhyun terbangun tiba-tiba saat ia merasa terganggu dengan suara berisik di sampingnya. Kedua caramelnya dengan cepat menangkap sosok yang tidak asing baginya. Namun sosok yang berbeda dengan semalam.

"Donghae-ah." Gumam Kyuhyun seraya berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Matanya pun masih terasa berat untuk terbuka lebar.

Donghae yang tengah sibuk memakan buah-buahan di atas meja nakas, segera menyadari jika sahabatnya tersebut kesulitan bangun. Dengan sigap ia membantu Kyuhyun dan membuat punggungnya menyandar pada bantal yang telah Donghae siapkan.

"Kapan kau datang?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang tertuju pada jam dinding. Ternyata sudah jam 11 siang.

"Aku baru tiba 1 jam yang lalu." Jawab Donghae seraga meraih buah-buahannya kembali. "Kau mau?" Donghae menawari buah mangga yang telah dikupas dan dipotong tersebut. Kyuhyun hanya meliriknya sekilas. Ia pun mengingat kejadian dini hari tadi saat dengan kejamnya ia menjatuhkan apel di tangan Yesung. Dan juga buah-buahan yang ia jatuhkan dari atas meja nakas. Kyuhyun menghela napas sejenak. Ia berusaha untuk menyingkirkan pikiran-pikirannya mengenai hal yang tidak penting.

Tidak penting?

Sepertinya kalimat tersebut cukup mengganjal untuk Kyuhyun ucapkan dalam batinnya.

"Bagaimana dengan orang yang hendak melakukan merger dengan perusahaanku?" Kyuhyun kembali mencoba menetralisir pikirannya.

"Kemarin siang dia datang. Dia cukup ramah dan baik."

"Aku tidak menanyakan soal sifatnya. Dan kau, bisakah berhenti memakan buah-buahan itu?" Kesal Kyuhyun.

"Tck, hanya berbagi buah-buahan seperti ini saja sepertinya sangat menyakitimu ya?!" Ucap Donghae ironi.

"Itu 'kan buah-buahan untukku. Jika kau mau beli saja sendiri." Kyuhyun hendak mengambil piring besar itu dengan tangan kirinnya. Namun rasa sakit itu masih ia rasakan meski tidak separah sebelumnya.

"Akh!"

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Donghae panik.

"Simpan buah-buahannya!" Titah Kyuhyun masih menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Haah, dasar kau ini, sepertinya buah-buahan ini sangat berharga bagimu." Donghae menyimpan buah-buahan tersebut di atas meja nakas satunya lagi.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapan Donghae. Apa benar jika dirinya menganggap buah-buahan itu berharga bagi dirinya sendiri? Dan kenapa? Apa karena Yesung yang membelikannya?

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Namun lagi-lagi ia menepis pikirannya tentang Yesung.

"Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan orang itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Eoh? Orang yang hendak me-merger perusahaan kita?"

"Hm~" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Lalu ia bersuara kembali sebelum Donghae menjawab. "Dan kurasa maksudmu 'perusahaanku', bukan 'perusahaan kita'." Kyuhyun mencibir.

"Tck, anggap saja tadi aku bilang begitu." Ucap Donghae tanpa merasa bersalah. "Dia bilang dia akan kembali lagi esok lusa. Karena dia harus mengurus beberapa hal penting lainnya di negara ini."

"Sepertinya dia orang sibuk."

"Sangat."

"Hh...kurasa aku harus kembali ke perusahaan." Kyuhyun mendesah pelan.

"Ya, memang seharusnya. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, sudah ada yang menggantikanmu." Donghae tersenyum penuh arti namun Kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya.

"Arra."

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Donghae heran.

"Kau sudah tahu?"

"Sudah tahu apanya? Sudah jelas Appa akan menggantikan posisiku selama aku sakit bukan?"

"Kau salah."

"Mwo?" Perasaan Kyuhyun mulai tidak enak tentang hal ini.

"Cho Jin Suk Sajangnim menunjuk Yesung-ssi untuk menggantikan posisimu."

"MWO?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar kesal. "Apa orang tua itu sudah gila?" Gumamnya yang terdengar oleh Donghae.

/"Aigoo, apa aku salah bicara?"/ Donghae mulai merasa ketakutan. Ia pun menangkap pergerakkan Kyuhyun yang hendak turun dari bed-nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Donghae berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan perusahaanku berada di tangan orang awam sepertinya."

"Tapi Yesung-ssi dibimbing oleh Ayahmu, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Lagipula kulihat namja itu dapat belajar dengan cepat."

"Tetap saja dia itu orang awam. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menggantikan posisiku meski hanya satu detik saja." Kyuhyun berjalan tergesa menuju lemari pakaian yang terdapat khusus di ruang VIP tersebut. Ia yakin jika pakaiannya berada disana.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'orang lain'? Dia itu tunanganmu!" Manik Donghae terus tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang sibuk mengambil pakaian kantornya di dalam lemari.

"Jangan katakan hal itu lagi jika kau tidak ingin kehilangan jabatanmu!" Ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Donghae meneguk salivanya gugup. Saat ini ia hanya bisa pasrah. Karena percuma saja jika melawan sahabatnya yang kini dalam keadaan tidak stabil.

...

...

Kyuhyun terus melangkah lebar menyusuri beberapa tempat di kantornya meski ia dalam keadaan masih lemah. Kekuatan yang ia dapat pun hanya kekuatan yang berasal dari amarahnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan angkuh melewati meja sekretarisnya yang berada tidak jauh dari pintu ruangannya. Sekretasis itu pun berdiri dan membungkuk pada Kyuhyun yang menganggapnya hanya angin lalu. Donghae masih mengekor dari belakang dengan perasaan cemas. Ia hanya berharap tidak akan terjadi pertengkaran hebat antara Kyuhyun dan Cho Jin Suk. Terlebih ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun menyakiti Yesung. Karena sungguh, Donghae merasa sangat iba pada namja mungil itu.

Braakkk

Pintu ruangan Kyuhyun terbuka kasar. Hal itu terjadi karena pintu tersebut dibanting oleh sang empunya.

Sontak saja Yesung yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut. Ia pun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi." Ucapnya sumringah dan heran disaat bersamaan. Heran karena Kyuhyun yang seharusnya beristirahat total malah berkeliaran seperti ini.

Kyuhyun menatap nyalang pada namja yang baru saja bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Hati dan pikirannya terbakar emosi saat mendapati Yesung menduduki kursi kehormatannya.

Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa di ruangan itu tidak terdapat sang Ayah. Ia menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melakukan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Kyuhyun mengambil langkah lebar menghampiri Yesung yang tampak ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak, saat itu namja manis tersebut mendapati tatapan mematikan dari namja yang ia cintai.

Srek

Kyuhyun menarik kerah kemeja Yesung yang jelas saja terkejut dengan aksi namja tinggi itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Seru Donghae panik namun tidak Kyuhyun pedulikan.

"Siapa kau berani-beraninya duduk di kursi ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun geram dan semakin memperkuat cengkramannya pada kerah kemeja Yesung.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya memenuhi permintaan Abeonim." Ucap Yesung bergetar.

Brakk

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Yesung ke dinding dengan sangat keras. Menimbulkan rintihan dari pemilik bibir mungil tersebut.

"Kyuhyun-ah hentikan!"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menghiraukan suara sahabatnya.

"Jangan menipu Appa dengan sikap lugumu Kim Yesung-ssi! Aku tahu kau hanya menginginkan harta kami bukan?"

"Aniya. Sama sekali tidak. Aku tidak pernah..."

"DIAM!"

Yesung menutup matanya ketika teriakan itu menggema tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Lalu yang kau lakukan ini apa huh? APA?" Kyuhyun semakin menghimpit tubuh Yesung membuat Yesung meringis, ditambah cengkraman di kerah kemejanya secara tidak langsung menekan lehernya. "Dengan mudah kau duduk di kursi itu, sedangkan aku..."

"Kkhh..." Yesung merintih kesakitan.

"...aku membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama dengan pengorbanan yang tidak sedikit untuk menduduki kursi kehormatanku."

"Maaf... Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu jika kursi ini sangat berarti bagimu." Sepertinya Yesung mulai kesulitan bersuara karena lehernya yang masih tertekan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kubilang hentikan!" Donghae meraih bahu Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun cukup kuat dengan posisinya.

"Bahkan aku tidak pernah membiarkan Donghae duduk di kursi itu tapi kau," Kyuhyun semakin menekan tubuh Yesung. Si namja manis itu pun kembali menutup matanya menahan rasa sakit, "kau berani menyentuhnya tanpa ijin dariku!"

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kumohon lepaskan aku."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak masih dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ia mendapati raut wajah Yesung yang kesakitan akibat ulahnya. Meski ia menyadari itu namun tidak sedikitpun rasa iba ia tunjukkan pada namja manis tersebut. Hati dan pikirannya sudah dikuasai emosi yang sangat kuat.

Kyuhyun pun akhirnya melepas kasar cengkramannya membuat kepala Yesung sedikit terbentur dinding tadi.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun melangkah menjauhi Yesung dan berdiri di depan mejanya dengan membelakangi Yesung. Sedangkan Donghae, kini perasaannya dipenuhi rasa bersalah pada Yesung. Jika saja ia tidak mengatakan hal tadi secepat ini, mungkin kini Yesung masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Pergilah!" Titah Kyuhyun kemudian yang ditujukan pada Yesung.

"Aku tidak bisa Kyuhyun-ssi. Kondisimu masih belum stabil, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu bekerja sendiri." Sikap Yesung yang sangat keras kepala membuat Kyuhyun semakin jengah. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat menahan emosi yang siap meluap saat itu juga. Sisi lain dari dirinya menahannya untuk tidak berbuat lebih kasar pada namja mungil itu.

"Kumohon, biarkan aku membantumu." Yesung berjalan perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih membelakanginya. Donghae pun masih berdiri dengan perasaan was-was. Takut jika Kyuhyun menyakiti Yesung lebih jauh lagi.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku melakukan hal yang berguna untukmu." Yesung terus melangkah secara perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun. Namun ucapannya tadi membuat Kyuhyun berbalik secara tiba-tiba dengan teriakan yang cukup membuat Yesung terkejut.

"SEMUA YANG KAU LAKUKAN UNTUKKU TIDAK ADA YANG BERGUNA!"

Refleks Yesung melangkah mundur dengan tangannya yang menahan meja. Namun sialnya tangannya malah mengenai sebuah foto hingga foto itu terjatuh.

Praank

Foto yang dibingkai rapi itu pun pecah. Tatapan Kyuhyun beralih pada foto yang tergeletak di bawah. Foto yang berisikan wajah mendiang Eomma tercintanya.

Plaakkk

"KYUHYUN-AH CUKUP!" Donghae meraih pundak Kyuhyun saat ia mendapati sahabatnya tersebut menampar keras pipi Yesung hingga Yesung jatuh tersungkur. Namun emosi yang menguasai Kyuhyun saat itu membuatnya refleks mendorong kuat tubuh Donghae hingga namja itu pun terjatuh.

Kyuhyun kembali beralih pada Yesung yang bergetar cukup hebat dalam posisinya. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun meraih kerah kemeja si manis dan menampar pipinya untuk kedua kalinya.

"BERANINYA KAU MENJATUHKAN FOTO EOMMA!"

"Maafkan aku. Hks... Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Yesung tak dapat lagi membendung air matanya atas perlakuan kasar yang ia terima dari Kyuhyun. Ditambah rasa sakit dan perih akibat tamparan tangan besar itu.

"SUDAH KUBILANG UNTUK PERGI KENAPA KAU KERAS KEPALA SEKALI BODOH!"

"Maaf, hks... aku hanya ingin membantumu."

"Asal kau tahu," suara Kyuhyun merendah namun masih menunjukkan aura kemarahan yang kentara, "semua hal yang kau lakukan padaku hanyalah sesuatu yang tidak berguna."

"Kyuhyun-ah sudah cukup hentikan!" Donghae meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menariknya kuat sehingga terlepas dari kemeja Yesung. Dengan cepat Donghae menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melindungi tubuh Yesung. Ia membantu Yesung bangkit dari posisinya.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Donghae pada namja mungil yang semakin terisak.

"Tch, menggelikan! Sekarang kau berusaha mendapatkan perhatian dari sahabatku, dasar payah!"

Donghae menoleh cepat ke arah Kyuhyun dan memberinya tatapan tajam.

"Hentikan kubilang atau kulaporkan kelakuan gilamu ini pada Cho Sajangnim!" Ancam Donghae dengan memberi penuh penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya.

"Kajja!" Donghae beralih kembali pada Yesung. Ia menggiring tubuh Yesung untuk pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Jangan berani memperlihatkan wajahmu lagi di hadapanku Kim Yesung-ssi!" Ucap Kyuhyun ketika Donghae dan Yesung berjalan melewatinya. "Kehadiranmu hanya membuat mataku sakit, dasar sampah!"

Sontak Yesung yang berada dalam rangkulan Donghae pun menghentikan langkahnya. Hatinya mencelos sakit mendengar kata-kata kejam dari mulut orang yang ia cintai.

"Jangan didengar, kumohon." Ucap Donghae pelan seraya menutup kedua telinga Yesung dan kembali menggiring langkah kecil itu untuk keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

Blam

Sosok kedua namja itu kini telah menghilang dari pandangan Kyuhyun.

"ARRGGH!" Kyuhyun membanting vas bunga yang terletak di atas mejanya hingga pecah berkeping-keping.

Emosi namja tampan itu semakin meluap membuat dirinya tidak mampu mengontrol napasnya yang tengah memburu cepat.

Ia terjatuh di atas kedua lututnya dengan kepala yang tertunduk sempurna. Selain berusaha menghilangkan emosinya, ia juga tengah bergelut dengan perasaan yang semakin lama semakin membuatnya tidak nyaman. Perasaan yang menunjukkan seolah ia merasa bersalah pada Yesung karena telah menyakitinya. Perasaan yang memaksanya untuk menyesali perbuatannya pada namja mungil tersebut. Perasaan yang membuat pikirannya terus tertuju pada wajah manis itu. Sungguh hal tersebut membuatnya gila. Ia ingin menampik semua perasaan yang ia anggap omong kosong itu. Tapi percuma, ia selalu gagal.

...

...

Dengan mengendarai sebuah Bugatti Veyron putih, malam itu Kyuhyun membelah jalanan kota tempat kelahirannya. Meski sudah beberapa kali ia diingatkan untuk tidak menyetir, namun ia bersikukuh ingin menikmati perjalanan pulangnya sendiri.

Dalam perjalanan itu ia terus memikirkan kejadian tadi siang di ruangannya. Dari ia mendapati Yesung yang duduk di kursi kehormatannya sampai ia kehilangan sosok Donghae dan Yesung dari pandangannya. Ia pun ingat jika setelah itu Donghae tidak kembali lagi. Melainkan sang Ayah yang terheran mendapati ruangan Kyuhyun yang tampak berantakan. Ditambah beliau tidak mendapati calon menantunya di ruangan tersebut. Saat itu Kyuhyun pun hanya membisu saat ditanyai berbagai pertanyaan oleh sang Ayah.

Kyuhyun berhasil melewati jalanan ramai itu dengan mulus, kini ia tengah memasuki kawasan komplek rumahnya.

Mobil putih yang ia ambil di salah satu garasi pribadinya di perusahaan, sengaja ia kendarai melewati salah satu rumah yang tidak asing baginya. Rumah Yesung.

Ia menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat diseberang rumah Yesung. Di balik kaca mobil tersebut ia menatap pintu rumah yang tertutup rapat. Namun sedetik kemudian pintu itu terbuka menampakkan sosok dua orang tua yang sangat ia hormati. Mereka adalah orang tua Yesung. Selain orang tua Yesung, sepasang caramelnya juga menangkap dua sosok yang lebih muda, Yesung dan Jong Jin.

Terlihat kedua orang tua Yesung yang tampak berpamitan pada Yesung. Begitu juga dengan Jong Jin yang berpamitan pada hyungnya. Malam-malam seperti ini mereka akan pergi kemana? Pikir Kyuhyun.

Ketiga orang tadi segera menaiki sebuah mobil keluarga dan tak lama kemudian mereka pun melesat menjauh dari Yesung yang tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangan.

Sedetik setelah kepergian mereka, Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menghampiri Yesung yang masih menatap kepergian keluarganya dengan senyuman. Namja manis itu pun kembali melangkah menuju pintu rumahnya yang tanpa pagar. Rumah-rumah di komplek tersebut sebagian besar memang sengaja di design tanpa pagar yang berdiri kokoh melindungi tempat tinggal para penghuninya. Hanya beberapa rumah saja yang membangun pagar untuk memperketat penjagaan rumah mereka, salah satunya adalah rumah mewah Kyuhyun.

Kembali ke topik semula.

Kyuhyun masih berjalan lurus seraya terus memandang Yesung yang hendak membuka pintu. Namun sepertinya suara langkah kaki Kyuhyun sangat kentara terdengar di telinga Yesung. Yesung pun berbalik untuk memastikan siapa yang tengah mendekatinya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi." Kedua manik hitamnya membola. Jujur saja ia merasa ketakutan saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Yesung sedikit melangkah ke belakang.

Kyuhyun berhenti tepat satu meter di hadapan Yesung. Ia menatap namja manis itu dengan tatapan datarnya. Meski Yesung sama sekali tidak menemukan kemarahan di dalam caramel tersebut, namun ia masih ketakutan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membawa langkahku kemari." Ucap Kyuhyun memecah keheningan. "Tapi aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu." Lanjutnya masih dengan raut wajah yang datar.

"K...kenapa kita tidak masuk saja? Diluar sini udaranya dingin." Usul Yesung yang mengingat kondisi Kyuhyun masih belum sembuh total.

"Tidak akan pernah. Aku tidak akan pernah memasuki rumahmu."

Sungguh kalimat itu begitu menyakitkan bagi Yesung.

"Aku mengerti. Kau memang tidak bisa memasuki rumah seseorang yang kau anggap sampah." Lirih Yesung seraya sedikit menunduk tidak berani menatap caramel yang selalu ia rindukan.

"Meskipun apa yang kau katakan benar tapi itu bukan alasanku."

Yesung mendongak dan akhirnya menatap sepasang caramel itu. Kini tatapan yang ia dapatkan adalah tatapan angkuh seperti biasa.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat seperti sedang mengunjungi rumah kekasihnya mengingat keluargamu sedang tidak di rumah."

"Oh, arra." Ucap Yesung pelan. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, Kyuhyun-ssi?" Tanya Yesung dengan suara bergetar. Entahlah, semenjak perlakuan kasar yang ia dapat di kantor Kyuhyun membuatnya merasa ketakutan saat berbicara dengan pemilik caramel indah itu.

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

"Ne?"

"Jawab!"

"Aku..." Yesung memilin jaket yang ia kenakan saat itu, ia pun menarik napas pendek untuk mengatakan hal yang mungkin hanya dianggap omong kosong oleh Kyuhyun, "...saat kita mencintai seseorang dengan tulus, bukankah tidak memerlukan sebuah alasan untuk itu? Karena apa yang kita rasakan adalah perasaan suci yang berasal dari lubuk hati kita yang paling dalam. Dan kurasa jika aku mempunyai banyak alasan untuk mencintaimu kurasa itu bukan cinta, tapi kompromi."

"Tch, omong kosong." Kyuhyun berdecih meremehkan kalimat Yesung. "Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli apapun yang kau katakan. Karena yang aku inginkan adalah kau pergi dari kehidupanku sejauh mungkin."

"Aku tidak bisa..."

"Aku tahu kau bisa. Jangan bersikap seolah aku ini adalah napasmu yang jika kau kehilanganku kau akan mati saat itu juga."

"Yang kau katakan memang benar Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Dasar namja aneh. Kau pikir aku nyaman dengan sikapmu selama ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu tapi aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu nyaman dengan kehadiranku."

"Bagaimana bisa kehadiran seonggok sampah membuat seseorang merasa nyaman?"

Lagi-lagi Yesung harus menahan sesak di dadanya. Ucapan kejam itu kembali ia dengarkan. Pertahanannya hampir saja runtuh jika ia tidak mengingat betapa besarnya rasa cinta yang ia miliki untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak peduli kau menganggapku apa, yang jelas aku akan tetap mempertahankan perasaanku padamu."

"Jangan membuatku memperlakukanmu dengan kasar lagi Yesung-ssi!"

"Aku tidak peduli jika harus mendapatkan rasa sakit darimu. Karena aku mencintaimu. Dan ini perasaanku, tidak ada yang bisa menghilangkan perasaan suci ini selain diriku sendiri."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sarkastis.

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan menyesal jika aku memperlakukanmu kasar bahkan seperti kemarin pagi?"

Yesung terdiam.

"Dan mungkin ini akan membuatmu sulit melupakannya."

"Andwae. Tolong jangan lakukan hal gila itu lagi. Kumohon." Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memelasnya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Jika kau masih berani memperlihatkan wajahmu di hadapanku, maka tak segan-segan aku akan mengambil kehormatanmu." Ucap Kyuhyun penuh penekanan. "Bahkan akan membuatmu menyesal karena telah mencintaiku." Kyuhyun menatap tajam kedua manik yang mulai terlihat panik.

Kyuhyun pun berbalik dan melangkah kembali menuju mobilnya, meninggalkan Yesung yang mulai menitikkan air matanya.

Blam

Kyuhyun menutup pintu mobil dan duduk di kursi kemudi dengan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Jujur ia tidak percaya bahwa ia baru saja mengatakan hal tadi sebagai ancaman bagi Yesung.

"Sial! Apa yang kupikirkan?"

Perasaan dan pikirannya kembali berperang. Perasaannya lebih mendorong dirinya ke sisi positif untuk tidak terus menyakiti Yesung. Perasaan yang sampai saat ini belum bisa ia pastikan kebenarannya. Dan pikirannya lebih tertuju pada hal-hal nehatif seperti yang telah ia ucapkan tadi pada Yesung. Entahlah setelah ini apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Dan apa yang harus ia lakukan saat Yesung masih bersikukuh muncul di hadapannya? Apa ia harus benar-benar melakukan hal 'itu' pada Yesung?

 **-TBC-**

 **Jeongmal mianhae kalau moment Kyusungnya kurang dan moment yang ada cuma nyakitin Yesung. Hihihi~ aku belum berniat bikin sweet moment diantara mereka. Harap bersabar ya untuk sweet momentnya. Pokoknya bakal aku bikin se-SWEET mungkin deh. ^_^**

 **Reviewnya please, aku harap respon chap 2 ini sama seperti sebelumnya atau bahkan lebih. Hehe...**

 **Aku sangat berharap FF ini mendapat respon yang cukup baik. Please!**

 **Jadi para siders, like i said before...IT'S TIME TO SHOW YOUR TINT(?)! I beg ;(**

 **Please show me your comment ^_^**

 **It would be help me to write the next chap.**

 **Dan satu lagi, mungkin chap 3-nya bakal sedikit lebih lama di update. Maaf nih chap ini kepanjangan, tanggung mau dibagi dua nanti penempatan TBC-nya dimana. Yaahh itung-itung ngebayar waktu buat update chap 3-nya yang bakal muncul enTah kapan. Wkwkwwkk... Tolong jangan kabur(?) dari ff ini ya... please~ ^Π_Π^**

 **Thank yall before and after.**

 **Love ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**:: Be Mine Chapter 3 ::**

a / n: saya mohon maaf atas keterlambatan saya :) ini semua terjadi karena saya masih sekolah. Saya harap dapat memakluminya, dan saya harap masih ada yang mau baca nih ff.

.

.

Dia terdiam cukup lama, membiarkan keheningan menguasai ruangan ini. Menciptakan suasana dingin yang ia ciptakan dalam kebisuan.

Detak jarum jam sebagai nada sunyi terdengar. _onyx_ sekelam malam yang biasanya berbinar jenaka kini redup. Wajah manis yang tercipta dari gambaran tangan Tuhan itu sangat sayang bermimik sendu.

Ia pejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba untuk menghayati nyanyian merdu dari sepasang burung yang bertengger dijendela kamarnya.

 _"Dasar namja aneh. Kau pikir aku nyaman dengan sikapmu selama ini?"_

sudut bibir sedikit terangkat. Miris, ketika orang yang kau cintai dengan tulus mengatakan seolah kau adalah parasit yang tak seharusnya ada.

Bila diingat kembali entah sudah berapa banyak caci dan makian yang ia terima disetiap pertemuannya dengan si _namja_ tampan yang menguasi hati dan pikirannya. Itu semua tak lantas membuatnya kebal dengan setiap makian yang terlontarkan kepadanya. Sering dia harus menahannya didepan sang _namja_ namun menangis dibelakangnya.

 _"Jika kau masih memperlihatkan wajahmu dihadapanku, maka tak segan-segan aku akan mengambil kehormatanmu."_

ia menangkup wajahnya. Haruskah ia sudahi saja? Apa benar semua perjuangannya berakhir sia-sia? Dia ingin memperjuangkannya kembali namun, ia takut ancaman itu berubah menjadi nyata. Ia tidak mungkin menyerahkannya secara terhina seperti itu.

Oh Tuhan, apakah sesulit ini mendapatkan cintanya? Dengan cara apa lagi agar pria itu mau menerima cintanya secara tulus?

 _Drrrtt ~ drrrtt ~_

lamunannya buyar begitu _handphone_ nya bergetar diatas meja samping cangkir _latte._ Matanya menatap sendu melihat _id caller_ di layar. ' _Abeonim_ ', apakah harus ia angkat? Nada seperti apa yang akan ia pakai ditengah kegundahan hati seperti ini?

 _Drrrt ~ drrrt ~_

 _Handphone_ nya masih setia berdering dan apakah ia tetap menatapnya? Sampai kapan? Dan akhirnya dengan ragu ia mengambil _handphone_ dan menyentuh _icon_ hijau dilayar lalu ia tempelkan pada salah satu telinganya.

" _Y-yeoboseo abeonim_ .." sedikit merutuk ketika suaranya agak bergetar.

 _"Ah akhirnya kau mengangkatnya Sungie-ah, kau membuatku khawatir."_ Yesung tersenyum. _Mr_ . Cho begitu baik, mengapa anaknya tak memiliki sifat seperti sang ayah? Ia menggeleng, merutuki pikiran tersebut.

" _Mianhae abeonim_ , aku tak mendengarnya." Hhh ~ maafkan juga ia yang berbohong.

" _Geurae, Sungie bisakah kau antarkan bekal untuk Kyuhyun? Kau tau, anak itu sering kali melewatkan jam makan siangnya. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan anak itu. Apa kau mau? Ya, anggap juga sebagai langkah kau mendekatinya."_ Yesung tertegun ketika sekelabat percakapannya kemarin terlintas usai _mr_ . Cho menyelesaikan kalimat barusan.

Mengantarkan bekal kepada Kyuhyun, itu artinya ia akan berhadapan kembali dengan pria itu. Dan ancaman itu, astaga apa yang harus ia lakukan? Jika ia menolak maka akan menimbulkan kecurigaam bagi _mr_ . Cho dan tidak, ia tidak ingin melibatkan beban pada pria paruh baya itu. _Mr_ . Cho tidak bisa terbebani dengan permasalahannya dengan Kyuhyun, pasti _mr_ . Cho akan marah besar. Tidak.

" _Sungie! Kau masih disana?"_ Ia tersentak.

"I-iye _abeonim_ .."

" _Bagaimana? Kau mau'kan?_ "

Ia menarik napas dalam. " _Ne abeonim_ , aku akan mengantarnya sekarang."

" _Gomawo Yesungie, aku tau kau takkan menolaknya .. baiklah aku tutup dulu, bersemangatlah!"_

.

.

~Be Mine~

.

.

Cukup lama ia menatap pintu bercat coklat gelap didepannya. Sebuah tulisan 'PRESDIR' terpampang angkuh diatasnya.

Masih terdiam cukup lama. Ia masih terlihat ragu untuk memutar knop pintu itu. Apa ia batalkan saja niatnya? Tapi sangat tanggung bila sudah sampai disini.

Ia tarik lagi nafasnya lalu ia hembuskan dengan kasar berharap bisa menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu dengan kencang. Kali ini ku rasa bukan detakan jantung membahagiakan seperti kemarin-kemarin ketika ia akan bertemu dengan pujaannya melainkan detakan ketakutan. Ya, ia takut akan segala hal negatif yang ada dibenaknya.

 _Tok ~ tok ~ tok ~_

"Masuk!" Sedikit berjengit saat suara datar dan tegas memberi titah. Perlahan ia putar knop pintu dan mendorongnya pelan. Ruang yang begitu luas menyapa indera penglihatnya. Lemari-lemari besar berisi _file-file_ penting, beberapa sofa mahal ditengah ruang dan meja cukup luas yang ada _namja_ tujuannya datang kesini.

Melihat perhatian _namja_ itu sama sekali tak teralihkan dari berkas diatas meja sesekali tangannya menarikan bulpoin diatas kertas. Terlihat sibuk sekali, benar kata _abeonim_ , anak itu pasti akan melewatkan jam makan siangnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa khawatir, apa Kyuhyun selalu seperti ini? Kyuhyun akan sakit jika seperti ini terus.

Ia melangkah. Bahkan ketukan sepatu dengan marmerpun tak dapat mengalihkan tatapan _namja_ itu dari berkas-berkas yang menggunung.

 _tap_

Kyuhyun mengernyit saat melihat kotak makan berwarna hijau terletak dimeja, bukan berkas yang diantarkan sekertaris seperti yang sempat dipikirkan.

Ia mendongak menemukan _namja_ manis _-_ yang tak ia harapkan- berdiri serba salah terlihat dari matanya yang bergerak-gerak tak fokus.

"Ini sudah jam makan siang. Makanlah abeonim tak ingin kau akan sakit .." ya, membawa embel-embel ayahnya sebagai alasan mungkin tak buruk.

Si tampan masih menatap _namja_ manis yang semakin salah tingkah karena tatapan sulit diartikannya. "Ah, aku akan pergi .." pria bertubuh mungil itu memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah sedikit terburu.

Di pandangnya kotak bergambar kartun kura-kura. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai andalan. 'Manis'.

 _Bugh_ ~

Tepat setelah Yesung akan meraih knop pintu sebuah benda terlempar masuk ke telinganya. Ia memutar kembali menatap pria yang masih ia cintai sampai saat ini. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya ketika kotak bekal berisi makanan yang ia buat susah payah kini berakhir di tempat sampah sudut ruang.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria yang masih memiliki seringai kejamnya. Samar ia dengar kekehan mengejek dari sepasang bibir tebalnya.

"Apa lagi yang kau harapkan 'manis' .." sengaja ia tekankan kata terakhir untuk membuat _namja_ manis itu bergeming. "Apa ancamanku kemarin kau anggap angin lalu hm? Kau benar-benar berharap aku melakukannya eoh? Cih, selain _gay_ kau juga murahan .. menjijikan."

 _deg_

Cukup. Jangan lagi. Kenapa semua ketulusannya tak pernah berarti bagi Kyuhyun? Mengapa juga Kyuhyun sulit menerima semua perbuatannya? Sebegitu menjijikannya'kah penyimpangannya ini? Apa cintanya begitu kotor?

Tanpa mengatakan apapun ia belari keluar. Menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari para karyawan melihatnya berlari dengan uraian air mata dipipi. Apa itu harus berakhir? Benarkah? Ia sudah mulai tak sanggup.

.

.

~Be Mine~

.

.

 _Brak_ !

Kyuhyun melempar gunungan berkas dimejanya. Sial, semenjak kepergian Yesung dari ruangannya pikirannya jadi kacau. Berkali-kali ia mencoba fokus namun bayangan wajah kecewa itu terngiang dibenaknya.

Ia usapkan wajahnya kasar dan meremas surai _dark brown_ miliknya. Ada apa dengannya? Mengapa ia memikirkan _namja_ manis itu? Mengapa ada rasa menyesal dihatinya. Tidak! Ia menggeleng kuat. Ia sama sekali tidak menyesal, Yesung pantas mendapatkan itu. Yah, itulah pemikirannya.

Tanpa sengaja matanya melihat kotak hijau diantara tumpukan sampah kertas itu. " _Shit_."

 _Sret_ ~

Ia memutuskan beranjak dari kursi kebesarannya. Langkahnya pergi meninggalkan ruang pribadinya. Mungkin ingin me- _refresh_ kan otak jeniusnya yang lelah.

.

.

~Be Mine~

.

.

"Hey, kau tau? Tadi aku melihat ada kecelakaan terjadi didepan _café_ tak jauh dari sini."

Ketika ia keluar dari _lift_ tak sengaja mendengar obrolan dari beberapa karyawan yang sedang berkumpuk. Ia melanjutkan langkah kaki jenjangnya tak peduli dengan mereka yang sangat suka bergosip itu.

" _Jinjja_ ?"

" _Ne_ , dia seorang _namja_ manis .."

 _deg_

Langkahnya terhenti. Ah, ada banyak _namja_ manis didunia ini, pasti bukan _namja_ yang ada dipikirannya'kan.

"Dia memakai kemeja merah kotak-kotak hitam .."

 _deg deg_

Seketika jantungnya berpacu keras. Yesung, _namja_ manis itu mengenakan kemeja merah kotak-kotak hitam.

"Ku dengar saat _namja_ manis itu menyebrang ia tak melihat lampu pejalan kaki berwarna merah.,"

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Entahlah, ku lihat lukanya cukup parah."

Tidak, jangan katakan apa yang diotaknya ini benar.

Tapi mungkin saja. Kata-katanya sudah pasti menyakiti Yesung.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Kyuhyun segera berlari keluar dari kantor perusahaannya.

" _Sajangnim_ ! Kau mau kemana?" Seru Donghae yang melihat Kyuhyun berlari menjauh. Mengedikkan bahunya saat seruannya tak didengar.

.

.

~Be Mine

.

.

Matanya menyalang menatap krumunan tak jauh dari sebuah _café_ . Jantungnya semakin berdetak tak karuan ditambah deru nafasnya yang tersengal

'Yesung, maafkan aku .. maafkan aku' sadar atau tidak kata-kata itu terus terucap dihatinya.

Tanpa memperdulikan umpat orang-orang saat ia menerobos kerumunan itu. Ia melihat tubuh yang tergeletak diatas tandu. Badannya merunduk untuk melewati garis polisi.

"YAK! LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!" makinya ketika tubuhnya ditahan oleh dua orang polisi.

"Maaf tuan, Anda tidak bisa masuk ke area ini! Apa Anda tidak melihat garis polisi ini eoh?" Ujar salah satu polisi yang menahan tubuhnya.

"KAU PIKIR AKU PEDULI! KEKASIHKU SEDANG SEKARAT!" entah kekuatan dari mana ia dapat mendorong dua polisi berbadan besar yang dari tadi terus menahannya.

Ia berlari menghampiri tandu yang diangkat mendekati _ambulance_ bermaksud memindahkan sosok itu kedalamnya.

 _Sret_

Ia menahan bahu salah satu tim medis untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

Ia mendekati _namja_ yang terbaring kaku diatas tandu. Matanya memanas. Oh Tuhan ini'kah balasan untuk orang angkuh sepertinya? Ia menyesal. Sungguh.

Ia genggam jemari lentik yang terkena darah itu. Eh tunggu dulu..

Lentik? Bukankah Yesung mempunyai jari-jari kecil?

Matanya terbelalak hampir keluar menemukan _namja_ manis ditandu itu, walau wajahnya berlumuran darah tapi ia yakin. _Namja_ itu .. bukan Yesung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tuan?! Kami harus cepat!" Ia tersentak ketika tim medis -yang ia tahan tadi- membentaknya.

 _Srett_ ~

Tubuhnya tertarik oleh dua polisi tadi

 _Bugh_ ~

"Yak!"

"Jangan mengganggu tugas kami tuan! Kau bisa menemui kekasihmu dirumah sakit nanti .."

Ia nyaris melayangkan kata-kata 'mutiara'nya saat sang polisi lebih dulu memotongnya. Dan apa tadi, kekasih? Oh, astaga. Yang benar saja.

Berdiri dari tersungkurnya dan membersihkan kotoran yang menempel dicelana mahalnya. Ia tatap tajam orang-orang yang memperhatikannya dengan pandangan aneh.

.

.

~Be Mine

.

.

Ia berjalan kembali ke kantor. Perasaanya antara kesal dan lega. Kesal karena ia sudah menguras cukup banyak energinya untuk berlari dari kantor ke tempat kejadian, dan apa tadi.. dia hampir menangis. dan lega karena orang yang dimaksud ternyata bukan Yesung. Hanya seorang _namja_ yang kebetulan berciri-ciri sama dengan Yesungnya. Eh, Yesungnya? NYA?

Aish, apa ia mulai gila dan tadi juga, ia mengapa ia mengatakan kekasih dari namja aneh itu? Ah, tadi ia hanya kalut, ya .. benar.

" _Uljimayo_ ~ kau pasti akan menemukan ibumu .." kepalanya mendongak mendengar suara lembut itu. Ia edarkan pandangannya dan .. ia menemukan _namja_ yang dari tadi membuat pikirannya kacau semenjak kepergiannya dari ruang kantornya.

Berjalan mendekati si manis yang sedang menenangkan _namja_ kecil yang sepertinya kehilangan ibunya.

 _Srett_

Ia menarik tangan mungil yang digunakan untuk menghapus air mata dipipi bocah lelaki tadi. Menarik Yesung menjauh dari bocah yang semakin menangis kencang karena ditinggal sendirian. Cih, apa pedulinya? Bocah itu saja yang terlalu manja dan cengeng. Yang kehilangan kan dia kenapa orang yang repot. Kalau mau mencari ibunya ya cari aja sana sendiri. Ck, mengapa ia menyalahkan anak kecil nan polos itu sih?

.

.

~Be Mine~

.

.

Kyuhyun menangkup wajahnya. Ia rasa sebentar lagi ia akan benar-benar gila. Apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini? Entahlah iapun bertanya. Disebelahnya, Yesung diam dengan pandangan bingung. Mau buka suara untuk menanyakan 'ada apa?' Ia tak berani. Terlalu takut pada namja yang tengah duduk disofa mahalnya.

Keheningan dari tadi terus menguasai tanpa ada pergerakan yang berarti dari dua makhluk hidup didalamnya.

 _Ceklek_ ~

Kyuhyun dan Yesung menoleh pada pintu yang dibuka.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" _Namja_ berwajah khas ikan (?) Itu bertanya ragu. Ia akan kembali keluar saat suara dari atasan mencegatnya.

"Ada apa Donghae-ah"

"Eoh, aku hanya ingin menyerahkan merger yang akan dilakukan oleh Choi s _Company_ ." Ujar Donghae memberi tahukan tujuannya.

"Letakkan saja diatas meja."

" _Ne_ ,"

Donghae kembali akan melangkah pergi ketika lagi-lagi suara sang presdir sekaligus sahabatnya mengintrupsi.

"Donghae,"

"Ada apa?"

"Bisa kau mengantarnya pulang?" Donghae mengernyit. Menatap orang yang dimaksud Kyuhyun yang masih berdiam diri. Ia tersenyum ramah, dan Kyuhyun melihatnya. Ia tak suka senyum itu saat tau ditujukan untuk siapa.

"Mari Yesung-ssi .."

"Emm .. _ne_ ,"

.

.

~Be Mine~

.

.

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan kota padat Seoul. Alunan musik _classic_ menemani dua orang namja yang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Yesung- _ssi_ "

"N-ne Donghae- _ssi_ ?" Yesung segera menoleh menatap lawan bicaranya yang sedang menatap jalanan.

"Cukup Donghae saja."

"Kalau begitu kau juga cukup memanggilku Yesung." Donghae terkekeh, manis sekali pikirnya.

"Tadi, apa ada yang dibicarakan Kyuhyun padamu?" Yesung tertunduk.

" _Ani_ , dia hanya menarikku masuk keruangannya lalu dia mendiamkanku. Aku tak mengerti maksudnya." Donghae melebarkan senyumannya. Sepertinya ia mengerti Menangkap sesuatu disini.

"Yesunga-ah .."

" _Ne_ ?"

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah membuka hatinya untukmu." Darimana Donghae tau hubungan antara Kyuhyun dan Yesung? Hey, jangan lupakan status sahabat dari direktur muda yang disandangnya itu.

"A-apa maksudmu Donghae- _-ah_ ?" Tanyanya merasa aneh dengan ucapan namja disebelahnya.

Donghae tersenyum maklum. "Tadi saat dikantor beberapa karyawan sedang membicarakan kecelakaan yang dialami _namja_ manis .. yang mengenakan kemeja merah kotak-kotak hitam." Donghae tau Yesung sedang memperhatikannya tanpa harus menoleh. "Dan kurasa Kyuhyun juga mendengarnya."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu Kyuhyun berlari keluar dari kantor, kemudian kembali lagi dengan menarikmu ikut serta." Donghae terkekeh, pasti Yesung semakin bingung. "Kau lihat bajumu itu?" Yesung menunduk melihat kemejanya berwarna merah kotak-kotak hitam. "Kyuhyun mengira _namja_ manis itu kau."

Eh, dia?

"Kyuhyun begitu kalut mengira yang mengalami kecelakaan itu kau, sampai berlari keluar bahkan tak mendengar panggilanku."

Yesung terdiam. Tak tau menjawab apa. Tapi tak dipungkiri ia bahagia, Benarkah yang diceritakan _namja_ disebelahnya ini? Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkannya? Itu berarti sudah ada pintu yang mulai sedikit terbuka, tapi .. ia ragu.

TBC or END

Tergantung _comment_ ya;)

Dan jangan _comment_ kalo cuma next atau lanjut

Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan ff ini

Saya tau saya tak sehebat ka fitri tapi saya tetep berusaha buat ngimbangin dia

Oke, silahkan comment, saran dan kritik diterima tapi dilarang ngebash pair


End file.
